A Witch's Mark
by Medieval-Mystique
Summary: Alternative twist to Season 2 starting from "Innocence". Willow is marked by Angelus, outraged by the Scooby Gangs destruction of the Judge he begins exacting his revenge on the fragile red-head.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"And now I'm having a wiggins." Willow nodded at Xander's words as her eyes swept around the suddenly blackened hallway.

"What's going on?" She couldn't help sounding nervous, with the prospect of the Judge being close by she dreaded to think who had turned the lights off. Were the under attack? _Don't panic, it's probably just a power cut. Not everything which happens here is bad. Just…ninety percent of the stuff._

"Let's get back to the library," she felt Xander's hand touch her arm and felt a small thrill jump through her. She angrily squashed it, she was mad at him. Blackout be damned. She nodded and hurried after him but her footsteps stopped abruptly at the reassuring voice.

"Willow? Xander?"

"Angel!"

"Thank god you're okay!" The relief flooded Willow's voice replacing her fear; at least one good thing had come from the night. "Have you seen Buffy?"

"Yeah. What's up with the lights?" Willow shook her head but Xander spoke first.

"I don't know. Listen, I think I might have an idea –"

"That doesn't matter now. I've got something to show you."

"Show us?" Willow took a step closer and squinted, trying to make out Angel's face in the darkness. Why was he being so mysterious?

"Come here. And Xander, get the others."

"Okay…" Willow looked at Xander suddenly feeling unsure, her stomach was knotting but she put it down to the paranoia of the blackout. Xander shrugged and turned to run off back to the library, the urge to follow him filled Willow but she pushed it away turning to look back at Angel.

"What is it, Angel?" She asked taking a tentative step towards him, all the time trying to seek out his face in the darkness.

"It's amazing." The excitement in his voice spurred her on, her feet picked up the pace. Had he found a way to stop the Judge already? She was only a few feet from him when a voice from behind caught her in surprise.

"Willow, get away from him." The soles of Willow's sneakers squeaked softly as she paused mid-step. She turned to find Jenny Calendar opposite her, a determined look on her features.

"What?"

"Walk to me." Jenny's hands held up a cross, even in the faint glow of moonlight Willow could see that the cross was trembling. She turned completely and took a step towards Jenny, her confusion evident on her face. It was Angel, why was she holding a cross? He would never hurt them! Had he not had more than a hundred chances to kill them all? Willow had even invited him into her bedroom that one night to help him look for something online. He had been nothing but a perfect gentleman.

"Ms. Calendar, what are you doing? It's _Angel_?" She asked incredulously. A set of doors burst open and Willow flinched as the _bang_ reverberated for the hallway, at the same time someone grabbed her around the neck, pulling her close and holding it tightly. She cried out in sudden pain.

"Don't you do that!" Xander cried angrily joining Jenny at her side and looking angrily at Angel. Willow's hands scratched at the large one encasing her throat but he only squeezed harder, omitting a strangled yelp from her.

"Oh, I think I do that."

"Angel!" Willow gasped still trying to pull at the hand which held her throat. Her back was pinned firmly to his front and he lifted her ever so slightly off the floor so she couldn't balance properly and gain herself the leverage she needed to break free. She almost cried with frustration as Xander, Jenny and Angel argued – was no one going to actually do anything and help free her? Her vision blurred as Angel turned so his back now faced Jenny and Xander, her eyes sought out what had caught his attention and relief flooded through at the sight of Buffy. She opened her mouth to speak but the hand around her throat was too tight, she could feel the pressure darkening her vision and she was terrified she would pass out at any moment.

"Well, it's not really the kind of message you tell. It sort of involves finding the bodies of all your friends." _Bodies?_ Willow's mind squeaked and she suddenly found a surge of energy to kick out at Angel, but his response was as if she were nothing more than a fly irritating him. Keeping his hand on her throat he used his free arm to circle her waist, rendering movement completely useless.

"Just leave Willow alone. Deal with me." Buffy's voice was firm and Willow envied her, how could she keep so cool when she must be going through utter hell at that moment? Her eyes sought out Buffy's; trying to get some contact, but her friend could only fix her eyes on Angel. There was a slight tremor in her posture. _She's scared._ This did little to reassure Willow, she had rarely seen Buffy so frightened. And for Angel to be the source of her fear…

"But she's so cute and helpless." Willow cried out as Angel's hand left her waist and pinched her cheek, she could feel his fangs grazing her neck and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut bracing herself for the pain she was sure was coming soon. "It's really a turn on." She screamed as fangs tore into her throat, but the sensation went from excruciating pain to almost pleasurable in an instant, the fangs were buried in her throat yet she could feel the tip of Angel's tongue teasingly sliding against the sensitive skin. She felt her body grow heavy, but before she could fully register what was happening she found herself sprawled on her hands and knees, a sharp pain shooting from her kneecaps where they had collided with the floor. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure, when she looked up she saw Buffy staring blankly at a closing door.

The mood of the library was subdued; a thick blanket of despair had enveloped the group. Giles seemed determined to believe that Angel had not reverted to his old self; the tense look around his eyes had Willow feeling on edge. "Giles, it was just – you wouldn't have believed him. He was so…" She trailed off unsure of how to describe Angel's behaviour, "he came here to _kill_ us." Her hand reached up to rub at the wound on her neck, already the blood had dried but she could feel the ridges of broken skin.

"What are we gonna do?" Cordelia asked slumping back in her chair and looking around.

"I'm leaning towards blind panic myself." Giles sighed and Willow looked up at him in shock, she had never heard him so pessimistic before.

"Rupert don't talk like that – the kids." Jenny hushed him, as the two continued to argue softly Willow walked over to Buffy. She caught Buffy's eyes fixating on her neck and she quickly pulled her hair over her shoulder to hide the wound, shrugging lightly to show it was no big deal. _He bit me,_ she couldn't help thinking. She had never thought Angel would bite her. She tried to draw Buffy out from herself, to lure her into conversation. But the blonde slayer was too heartbroken and left the solemn group.

"Are you quite sure you are alright?" Giles asked parking the car in front of Willow's house and looking at her, his face was full of concern and his eyes deep with worry. Willow forced herself to smile and nod.

"H – He didn't get a chance to take much. It was just the shock," she still couldn't believe the turn of events. "Thanks for the lift Giles."

"Of course," he nodded as she clamoured from the car and closed the door. "Willow, do be careful." He called out to her as she stepped onto the pavement. "I know I am not your legal guardian or even a teacher but please, none of you should go out alone at night. Not with Angelus on the loose." Willow smiled and nodded, waving as Giles drove off. She pulled her cardigan tighter around herself and turned to walk up the front path, but it was blocked.

"You think he would be a bit more sensible and wait until you were in the house _before_ he drove off." Angel's voice was cold and mocking. He lunged at her, clapping a hand over her mouth and pulling her into the darkness of a tree. His face had taken on that of a demon's and Willow screamed against his hand. "I wasn't lying you know," he murmured pressing his lips to her forehead. "You really are a turn on Willow; I'm not sure how I missed it before." He lowered his head to her neck and Willow could feel her body grow cold at the prospect of what he was about to do. Without thinking she bit down on the hand over her mouth and pushed Angel aside. "You can run Will," he laughed, "but you're marked. I will come for you." Scrabbling through her bag Willow tried to find the keys to the door, she looked over her shoulder to see how close Angel was, but he had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Time slowly began to pass, Willow never told anyone about Angel's threat – why worry them? Picking up some fish food with her right hand she cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder as she flipped the lid of her tank and sprinkled some food in. "I just hope Giles can find a "keep out" spell soon. I know I'll sleep easier once I can…sleep easier." Willow nodded but realised Buffy couldn't see her through the phone.

"I'm sure he will. He's like Book Man. Until then just try to keep happy thoughts and…" The rest of her sentence died on her lips as she saw the piece of parchment lying on her bed. Her mouth was almost as dry as the envelope, her fingers brushed across it and she nervously opened it. Had Angel been watching her sleep too? The thought made her uncomfortable and she looked at her window nervously, expecting to see him standing there and grinning with his vampire face on.

""And" what? Willow?" Buffy's voice sounded as if it were coming across a great distance as she dipped her hand into the envelope and pulled out a slender golden chain. It glimmered elegantly under the bedroom light, but as she pulled it out something caught on the envelope. With a slightly harder tug she finished pulling out the golden chain and bit back a scream. Her eyes flew between the chain in her hand and the fish tank, the food still bobbed on the surface; no one had gone to claim the sprinkles. "_Willow_? _Willow say something_!" The panic in Buffy's voice was evident, but Willow couldn't find her voice.

"Sorry about your fish." Buffy readjusted the stake in her hand so she could squeeze Willow's arm.

"It's okay, we hadn't really had time to bond yet. I just got them for Hannukah." Willow forced a smile wanting to somehow alleviate the guilt she knew Buffy was feeling. "Although, for the first time, I'm _glad_ my parents didn't let me have a puppy." She shuddered at the thought of what else Angel could have done in her home. What if her parents had been home? She pushed the thought out of her mind, why worry Buffy with something like that? She flicked her pale green eyes at her friend to see her expression, there was a blank smile on the girl's lips but her eyes were blank showing she was deep in thought. Had she even heard what she'd said?

"It's so weird…every time something like that happens my first instinct is to run to tell Angel. I can't believe it's the same person. He's the complete opposite of what he was."

"Well…sort of…" Willow hesitantly added, "except…"

"Except what?"

"You're still the only thing he thinks about." Buffy shook her head and both girls lapsed back into silence. The fingers of Willow's right hand itched to brush across her neck. The bite Angel had made was gone, but he had left a faint scar. She was terrified that if Buffy looked close enough her friend would notice the slightly paler patches on Willow's throat, that she would brush her fingertips across the soft scar tissue and feel the ridges of the mark.

_ Willow pulled her cardigan tightly shut and blew into her clasped hands. Was the library normally this cold? The candlelight she was using to read began to flicker violently and she glared at it in exasperation, rebelliously the flame extinguished itself. Glaring at it Willow focused on the trail of smoke floating towards the ceiling, picturing the candle lighting itself once more she smiled with satisfaction as it flared back to life._

_ "The witch brings light back to life." Willow jumped up in shock at the sound of a childlike voice. She could just make out the slender form of Drusilla in the flickering light._

_ "I – I'm not a witch." Willow whispered picking the heavy book up and holding it out protectively, as if that would stop Drusilla from killing her._

_ "He is coming for you little witch." _

_ "W – Who?" Willow choked feeling her stomach twist painfully, her eyes darting from side to side. Where was Buffy? Where was Giles?_

_ "He will be your death and you will be his."_

_ "I –"_

"Willow! _Willow_! Wake up!" Someone was shaking her to and fro; stiffly Willow sat up and looked around. She was in Buffy's room, a stake clasped tightly in her hands. "C'mon we need to get ready for school." For a few seconds Willow could only sit feeling dumbstruck, had it just been a dream? But what did it mean? _Nothing, it was just a dream._ She told herself trying to loosen her grip on the stake. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, f – fine. Just a weird dream." Willow forced herself to smile and grabbed her bag to get changed.

Several hours later Willow found herself nailing a crucifix to her bedroom wall. "I'm going to have a hard time explaining this to my dad." She said nervously biting her lip, what was worse? Her dad discovering the Christian relic fixed firmly to her wall, or coming home to find Angel waiting for her with his fangs bared? She didn't relish either thought, in fact for a fleeting second she almost thought finding Angel waiting to murder her would be the less painful of the two options.

"You really think this'll bother him?" Buffy's voice was sceptical and Willow smiled at her disbelief.

"Ira Rosenberg's only daughter nailing crucifixes to her bedroom wall? I have to go to Xander's house to watch "A Charlie Brown Christmas" every year."

"I see your point."

"Although it is worthwhile just to see Xander do the Snoopy dance." Willow giggled and blushed when she remembered Cordelia was in the room with them. She turned to see the brunette inspecting her room critically, leaning forwards and staring intently at the empty fish tank.

"Uh, Willow, are you aware that there are no fish in your aquarium?" Willow blinked back tears and flicked her eyes up at the crucifix. On second thoughts maybe her dad discovering the relic would be less painful than what Angel had in store for her. But if he really had marked her would this really stop him?

"You know, Cordelia, we've already done your car. You can call it a night if you want." Willow nodded slightly too enthusiastically, it wasn't that she wasn't grateful for Cordelia's help except…well she hadn't really helped much.

"Sure, two's company, three's…not. And you know I'd do the same for you if either of you _had_ a social life." Willow saw an envelope fall from beneath Cordelia's coat as the cheerleader gathered her belongings. "Oh hey…this must be for you." Cordelia shrugged and picked it up, handing it to Willow and looking slightly confused. Her hands trembling Willow took the envelope from Cordelia's outstretched hand and looked at Buffy nervously, what had he murdered this time? Her fingertips squeezed the envelope lightly, but there seemed to be nothing inside but a piece of parchment. Apprehensively she opened it and unfolded the parchment, bile rose up in her throat as she stared at the sketch. Beautifully drawn but full of menace.

"I – It's for you," she whispered passing the parchment to Buffy. Even as Buffy took the parchment Willow could still see the image of Joyce Summers sleeping.

"Well Cordelia now's your chance to do the same for us." Buffy's eyes had turned cold and hard like stone, she screwed up the piece of parchment and jammed it in her front pocket. Willow grabbed the sage, herbs and book before rushing after her friend leaving a confused and exasperated Cordelia standing in the middle of her room.

The Summer house was empty when Cordelia dropped them off outside the door. They didn't even say goodbye to her as she sped off with a squeal of tyres. "Lock the doors," Buffy said as she sprinted through the house to see if there was any trace of Angel. Willow obeyed before she quickly set out the tools they'd need on the kitchen counter; her hands hovered briefly over the spell book as she remembered Drusilla's words in her dream.

"I'm not a witch," she whispered, "this means nothing…I'm just…" She shook her head unsure of what she was doing. She was desperate to confide in Buffy, to reveal how frightened she was. But what good would it do? Buffy couldn't be at her side all the time, and now that they had rescinded Angel's invitation to her house surely she was safer? She was deep in thought she barely noticed when Buffy returned and began sprinkling holy water and lighting the sage. She followed her around the house, trying to concentrate on the words printed in front of her but unable to pull her mind into the present. What had it meant when Angel had bitten her? And it hadn't hurt…not for long? Was that normal? And _why_ had he marked her? _Stop thinking,_ she told herself. _Switch your mind off._ "… his verbes, consenus rescissus est." She flicked her eyes up and almost choked when she saw Angel standing in the doorway trying to get in. For a brief second he looked confused, but as Buffy spoke Willow saw the cruel smile twist on his lips. His dark eyes met hers and he nodded ever so slightly, as if understanding what she had done. As Buffy slammed the door in his face Willow suddenly felt foolish standing on the stairs holding an ancient book written in Latin. Joyce Summers looked dazed, confused and slightly horrified as she looked between the two teenage girls.

"Erm…Willow could you please give us a few moments?" Without waiting for her to answer Joyce turned to her daughter. "Upstairs. Now." Willow scuttled into the sitting room and sat down; she felt sorry for Buffy but knew she wouldn't be able to help her. Unable to sit still for long Willow jumped up and looked out the curtains but there was no sign of Angel, was he really gone or was he lurking somewhere in the shadows? As she sat back down someone knocked on the front door and she jumped. Surely it couldn't be Angel? Would he be so foolish as to knock on the door? If she answered it would it count as an invitation? _Get a grip!_ She scolded herself forcing herself to walk to the door, the book still clasped in her hands. Somehow she felt safer with it, as if it were a talisman.

"Willow? Hi." Giles was evidently just as shocked to see the redhead as she was to see him.

"Hi, come on in." She smiled unable to help the relief which was coursing through her. Everything seemed safer with Giles around. "Here's the book." She stepped back to let him in as she relinquished the book, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"Yes, I should do my apartment tonight. Did the ritual work out all right?"

"Oh, yeah. It went fine." She paused and looked up the staircase, "well…it went fine up until the part where Angel showed up and told Buffy's mum that he and Buffy had…" she trailed off blushing furiously, "well, you know, that they had…they had…you know…" Horror swept over her as she realised she might be betrayed Buffy, "uh…you _do_ know, right?"

"Oh…yes. Sorry." Giles shifted looking slightly uncomfortable but Willow felt relieved that she hadn't betrayed Buffy.

"Oh, good. I just realised, that being a librarian and all, maybe you really didn't know –"

"No thank you, I got it." Giles smiled briefly and looked past Willow's shoulder and up the stairs.

"You would have been proud of her though! She totally kept her cool." She saw that Giles was still standing outside, looking torn between stepping in or going back to his car. "Okay…well, I'll tell Buffy you stopped by…" She moved to close the door thinking that perhaps he was in a rush to go somewhere.

"Wait! Do you think I should perhaps…intervene on Buffy's behalf with her mother? Maybe say something?"

"Sure! Like what would you say?" Willow smiled teasingly, the image of Giles trying to explain the situation to Buffy's mum almost made her giggle. She was sure it would make Buffy laugh…

"Well…for instance, I could say…that is…" Giles caught the laughter in her eyes and sighed. "So you _will_ tell Buffy I dropped by then?"

"You bet. As soon as she comes back down from talking with her mum." She was about to close the door when she remembered Angel's scorn the night Giles had dropped her off at home. She stood in the doorway and waved as he drove away, only retreating once his car had disappeared from sight. It wasn't much longer before Buffy and her mum emerged back downstairs, Willow looked apologetically at Joyce. "I – I'm sorry I know I should leave but…"

"Nonsense Willow!" Joyce smiled and gestured for her to sit back down. "With Angel outside I would feel much better if you stayed inside. Perhaps you should stay over tonight?"

"Thank you," Willow smiled as the relief flooded through her. "Are you okay?" She looked at Buffy who smiled weakly and nodded.

"Men…mistakes," she sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She hugged her mum as Joyce turned to start the dinner before sitting beside Willow.

"Giles dropped by, he wanted to intervene on your behalf." She said the last part in an imitation-Giles voice and couldn't stop the smile breaking out across her face. Buffy giggled at the thought.

"Thank you for stopping him – that would be one humiliation too far I think."

"So…was it horrible?" Willow asked, she couldn't imagine having that conversation with her own mother. Then again her mother barely acknowledged her existence.

"It wasn't too horrible." In the next room they heard the phone beginning to ring. "I'll get it," Buffy called out to her mum and Willow followed her into the next room. "Hello? Giles! Hey, we finished the sp –" Willow watched as the laughter flickered out of Buffy's eyes, her mouth dropped open and her grip slackened on the phone. She slid began to slide down the wall slowly, clearly in shock. "What?"

"Buffy?" Willow asked reaching out to take the phone. "Giles?"

"Willow." Giles' voice was weak, "Angel…he's…he's killed Jenny." She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. "What? No…oh no!" Joyce appeared in the doorway, seeing Buffy slumped on the floor and Willow holding the phone and crying hysterically. "Willow!" Willow dropped the phone as Joyce gathered her into her arms and stroked her hair gently. "My god, Buffy, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Ms Calendar…she's…" Willow couldn't finish the sentence, guilt and grief washed over her. Why Ms. Calendar? What had she ever done to him? She buried her face into her hands trying to stop herself from hyperventilating.

"Dead," Buffy whispered forcing herself to stand up and wrap her arms around Willow and her mum.

"She can't be…he couldn't…" Willow sobbed, "he _wouldn't_." Her legs turned to jelly and she felt herself guided to the settee by Buffy and Joyce. "Giles – we have to go to him."

"No. Girls I am sorry but you cannot go outside…"

"We'll get Cordelia…mum we _have_ to go make sure he's okay, that he doesn't do something stupid!"

"Oh god," Willow squeaked. Would Giles go after Angel? Surely he wouldn't be so foolish? Giles was the calm one of the group, the one who knew everything. He would know that going after Angel would be a suicide mission! As Joyce stood up to make drinks Willow looked desperately at Buffy. "We shouldn't have left her alone…I should have…" Was this her fault? She had been so worried about Angel telling her she was marked she'd barely thought of anything else. "We should have protected her," Willow sobbed.

Once she had regained her composure Willow and Buffy called Cordelia and Xander, the drive to Giles' was tense and no one spoke. The air was heavy with grief and disbelief, had any of them really expected this? They knew Angel had reverted to his former ways, the stunt he had pulled with the Judge had proved that. He had no humanity; he no longer cared about them – if he had ever cared about any of them. They had faced vampires before, almost been killed by several, but for Angel to now be the possibility of their death. It was too surreal.

"All his weapons are gone," Willow felt numb as they stepped into the trashed front room of Giles' apartment.

"But, I thought he kept his weapons at the library." Cordelia's voice was hopeful and Willow briefly felt a small spark of hope.

"Those are his everyday weapons." Xander sighed, "these were his "good" weapons. The ones he only breaks out when company comes to visit."

"So…it is what we were afraid of. Giles isn't here…" She looked over at Buffy who was slowly walking down the stairs, her eyes blank and her face pale.

"He'll go to wherever Angel is." Buffy looked at the trio, her hands clenching into tight fists. Willow felt a fresh wave of grief, what if Giles had gone after Angel? To lose Jenny and Giles in one night…Angel wouldn't kill them both would he?

"That means the factory, right?" She asked quickly, hoping that they might not be too late.

"So, Giles is going to try to kill Angel then…" Cordelia voiced the thought everyone was thinking. Willow was halfway out the door when she heard Xander's bitter words.

"Well, it's about time someone did."

"Xander!" She cried turning to look at him shocked, how could he say that about Angel? He was one of them! _No…he's not Willow!_ She tried to remind herself, _he's killed Ms. Calendar…he's sworn you're marked…_ but it wasn't his fault was it? He didn't have a soul!

"I'm sorry. But let's not forget that I hated Angel long before all of you guys jumped on the bandwagon. So, I think I deserve something for not saying "I told you so" long before now. And, if Giles wants to go after the… fiend who murdered his girlfriend, I say "Faster, Pussycat. Kill. Kill." Willow shook her head unable to believe the hate that was spewing from Xander's mouth. Is this what they had been reduced to? Full of fear and loathing for the man who had once been a central part of their group? How many times would they have been killed without Angel's help?

"You're right." Buffy's voice was deadpan, completely void of emotion.

"What?!" Willow shook her head wanting to hit them, why was no one seeing sense? They couldn't kill Angel! They had to help him! But more importantly they had to _stop_ Giles!

"There's only one thing wrong with Giles' little revenge scenario."

"And, what's that?"

"It's gonna get him killed." Buffy strode from the apartment and three stared after her before quickly following her back to Cordelia's car.

Cordelia was driving so fast that Willow couldn't even put her seatbelt on, gravity pinned her back into the seat and she felt her nails dig into Xander's jeans as the car lifted on two wheels. She wanted to plead with Cordelia to slow down, but that might cost them Giles' life. They screeched to a halt in the factory car park.

"_Wait_ here." Buffy commanded them, "I am serious guys I do not want to have to be responsible for you as well." She slammed the car door leaving the three sitting in silence.

"We can't just sit here," Willow squeaked, "we _have_ to do something! What if they're outnumbered?"

"Buffy's been outnumbered before, remember when we were locked in that underground club?" Xander tried to reassure her but he was already climbing out from the car. Willow nodded but the thought did little to reassure her, that time had been different. She hadn't been up against Angel at that point.

"What if it's a trap?" Cordelia called out, "what if they're just waiting to slaughter us all? An all-you-can-eat-buffet?" She jumped out the car and looked around helplessly. Willow sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose; the air was thick with the scent of bonfire.

"Can you smell that?" She turned to look at the factory, to see the thick flames spewing from the shattered windows and the flames licking at the sides. A figure was running towards them, supporting a limping and slumped figure. "Buffy!" She cried running forwards. Before the three could reach the slayer and watcher they watched in horror as Buffy turned and hit Giles squarely in the face, shouting at them. Her voice was raw with grief and Willow longed to embrace her friend.

Willow sat at Ms. Calendar's desk, staring at the blank screen. The lesson plan Ms. Calendar had drawn up was open in front of her, had it only been yesterday she had eagerly thought she would take over the class? She remembered the wave of disappointment she had felt when she'd realised Ms. Calendar had not been late, that she had spent hours planning the lesson for nothing. A wave of guilt washed over her, how could she have been so selfish? She blinked back tears as the first of the students trickled into the room. She picked up the lesson plan and stood up.

"Principal Snyder has asked me to fill in for Ms. Calendar, until the new computer teacher arrives…so, I'm just going to stick to the lesson plan that she left…" She set the lesson plan back down, her hands brushing against something thin and cold but she didn't notice as the object fell off the desk. When everyone was logged on to their computers she sat back down and stared at her own screen blankly. She couldn't muster up the energy to focus on what she was meant to be doing. Giles had said Ms. Calendar had been working late…had she been murdered here? In this room? Why? What had she been doing? Instinctively Willow pulled open one of the desk drawers, her heart stopping at the sight of the all too familiar envelope which stared up at her. With trembling hands she pulled the envelope from the drawer and unfolded the parchment inside. She bit back the scream which threatened to break free. On the parchment was a sketch, frighteningly lifelike. She was staring at herself, the phone clutched in her hands and her face twisted up in grief. She flipped it over to find three words elegantly scrawled on the back;

You're next, Willow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Willow sat in front of her computer staring at the open word document. She stared at the white screen lost in a trance, what was she doing? Was she really trying to sit here and do homework? _What else can I do?_ They had done their nightly patrol; she couldn't keep sleeping over at Buffy's house…especially as Angel couldn't get in now. But going on as normal didn't feel right. What about Ms. Calendar? She couldn't go on as normal anymore. She couldn't do anything. Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them away quickly, she couldn't keep crying. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, poised to type, but she couldn't even remember what subject she was working on. English? No…biology? History? Her hands moved from the keyboard to her desk drawer, to pull out the parchment she had slipped between notebooks in the top drawer. She stared at the three words. Would it be quick? The police had said Ms. Calendar had died instantly, she hadn't felt a thing. Just a quick snap. Would Angel be that merciful with her? The wind blew the branches against her window but she ignored it. Shivering she stood up and grabbed her dressing gown, pulling the fluffy robe over her nightdress she buried her face into the soft fabric. The tapping of the branches became insistent and Willow reached out to shut the window, her hands froze in mid-air as she saw the pale face staring at her.

"Let me in Willow," Angel smirked at her.

"No." Willow shook her head and stepped away from the window, she sat back at her desk and flipped open her emails. "Get lost…Angelus." She spat the name and turned her head to glare at him. He was leaning against the window, looking as if he wanted to be nowhere else. Willow turned back to the screen and clicked on a new email.

Angel is here.

She clicked _send_ and hoped that it would reach Buffy sooner rather than later. What if she was out? What if she had gone to see Giles? Or if she had given up on her homework and was watching TV? Her eyes flicked at the phone beside her computer but Angel laughed coldly.

"Go ahead. Call your little slayer friend, I'll have to kill her eventually." Willow's hands hovered over the phone but she didn't pick it up. She couldn't do that to Buffy.

"Just _go away_." Willow hissed trying to keep one eye on Angel and the other on her computer in case a reply came through. She opened the email again and sent one to Xander, Giles and even Cordelia. Surely one of them would get it and alert Buffy?

"Not until you let me in."

"Then you can wait until sunrise." Willow stood up and moved to close her curtains but she couldn't bring herself to get too close. What if he somehow broke through the barrier and grabbed her wrist?

"Where are your parents?" Angel's smile was cruel and Willow felt her blood run cold.

"In bed." Willow forced her voice to stay calm and she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Don't lie to me Willow," Angel's face transformed into a demonic mask. "I don't like liars."

"W – Well I don't like vampires." Willow spat back defiantly.

"Your parents went out didn't they? They should be back soon…"

"I am not inviting you in." Willow spat and forced herself to yank the curtains closed, but she could still feel his eyes glaring at her through the fabric.

"You would rather trade your life for your parents?" Angel taunted her, "you know eventually I will get you." In the distance she could hear a car approaching, her stomach clenched. It couldn't be her parents; they wouldn't be back for hours…would they? _Buffy where are you?_ The car pulled up, doors opened and closed. "Willooooow." Willow's ears pricked for the sound of footsteps but there was only silence. "Who should I kill first? Your mother or father?" Quickly Willow grabbed her phone and dialled Buffy's number, but the phone just rang.

"Buffy _please_." Willow whispered but after a few minutes the phone continued to ring.

"She can't help you every time you get into trouble Willow," Angel laughed. "How many times has she saved you? Surely by now you must realise your luck has run out." Trying not to panic Willow dropped the phone and sprinted from her room to the front door. Could she outrun him? She didn't care that she was in her nightclothes; she had to get away from here. It wasn't far to Xander's, surely she could make it? She yanked the front door and was almost over the threshold when a hand appeared and reached out for. With a scream Willow jumped back and slammed the door shut. Running back to her room she grabbed the stake she kept hidden under her bed and held it close. "C'mon Will, just let me in. I promise I won't hurt you – not tonight anyway." Willow shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. Tears stung her eyes and she caught sight of the parchment on the floor. Standing up she slowly peeled back the curtains and looked at him, his face was demonic but as he looked at her it relaxed.

"Will it be quick?" She asked him forcing her voice to keep calm; she kept the hand clutching the stake behind her back so he couldn't see it. "Like Ms. Calendar…will…"

"I'm not going to kill you Willow," Angel smiled reassuringly and reached out as if to stroke her cheek but found his hand blocked by the barrier. "I want to have some fun with you first, teach you how to live."

"Why me?" She asked taking a step backwards. "You've never taken an interest in me before now, so why are you suddenly so…" She trailed off unsure of what he was even being, other than obsessive.

"Perhaps I never truly noticed you until now."

"I would prefer it if you continued to you know…_not_ notice me." Willow whispered, she prayed that her parents would come home while he was occupied talking to her. She flinched at the sound of a second car and Angel suddenly moved upright, ready to sprint.

"It's your choice Willow. I can come in, or you can leave me out here to take your parents." She heard her mother's voice and drew in a sharp breath.

"Angel please, _no_." She begged as he began to move away.

"Invite me in."

"I _can't_!" Willow pleaded.

"It's your choice Willow." He moved away, melting into the shadows.

"No…come back!" She cried out before she could stop herself, "c – come in!" She regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Willow, we're home!" She heard her mum call and she bit back a cry as Angel stepped into her room. "Have you done your homework?"

"Y – Yes." Willow called back.

"Tell her you're going to bed." Angel murmured in her ear, plucking the stake from her hand.

"Let me go say goodbye," Willow pleaded, "I won't tell them anything…please?" Angel stared at her, his eyes holding her gaze before finally nodding.

"I warn you though Willow," he pressed the tip of the stake against the hollow of her throat. "If you reveal to them that I am here, or that anything is wrong, then I will kill them in front of you. _Slowly_. What I did to Drusilla will look like a child's first Christmas in comparison to what I will do to you." Willow nodded slowly and slipped out from the room, shutting the door behind her. She took a deep breath and forced herself to smile, how could she calmly say goodnight when this would most likely be the last time she saw her parents alive? She found her parents sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of both of them.

"Mum, dad…I erm…I'm going to bed now."

"Alright darling, good night." Neither of them looked up from the papers they were reading.

"Erm…yes…goodnight." What had she been expecting? That they would jump up and envelope her in their arms? Hug her tightly and tell her that they loved her? She found Angel staring at her computer, the email she had sent to Buffy open on her screen. Her heart jumped into her throat, how furious would he be?

"Would you like to call her?" He picked up the phone and held it out to her, smirking cruelly.

"I – I did." Willow held her chin up and stared at him defiantly. "She didn't answer." Why did she tell him that? Surely the smart thing to do would have been to tell him that she was on her way? She sat down on the desk chair and stared at the email. "She will kill you," she whispered.

"She can keep trying, she hasn't managed so far." Angel rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "I have plans little witch."

"I'm _not_ a witch." Willow insisted remembering the dream she had, had about Drusilla. "He will be your death and you will be his…" she whispered without thinking.

"What?" Angel's hand tightened on her shoulder and she let out a gasp. His other hand grasped her chin and forced her head around to face him, for a brief second she thought he was about to snap her neck like he had done with Ms. Calendar. "What did you just say?"

"N – Nothing," Willow whimpered too afraid to shake her head in case she broke her own neck. "Please Angel you're _hurting_ me!" He pulled her to her feet, pushing her against the wall.

"_What did you say_?" He hissed.

"Willow what are you doing?" Her father called from down the hall, "go to bed!" Willow froze when she heard footsteps, frightened that he was about to come in and see what was happening. But the footsteps receded and she could hear the faint clicking of her parents' bedroom door shutting. She looked at Angel, her eyes wide with terror, his face had transformed into the hateful mask and his eyes were a sickly yellow as he glared.

"I won't ask you again!"

"I…I overheard it somewhere – "he will be your death and you will be his"!"

"_Where_ did you overhear it?"

"I – In a dream," she squeaked as he pressed his arm against her windpipe, "please Angel I can't remember anything else. I just remember someone saying it…I don't know who it was or what they meant! It was just a dream!" he stared at her with bared fangs, Willow's eyes swept around her room trying to find something she might be able to use as a weapon but Angel caught her by surprise. She almost screamed when he suddenly bent his head down, bracing herself to feel his fangs burying themselves back in her neck she was surprised when he crushed his mouth against hers. His lips were cold, but surprisingly gentle. Willow closed her eyes and tried to turn her head away but Angel grasped her chin and kept her in place.

"Look at me," he whispered biting her lower lip, "_look_ at me Willow." She forced her eyes open but she couldn't bring herself to look at the monster in front of her.

"_Stop_." She begged somehow finding the strength to push him away. "J – Just bite me or kill me and get it over with!" The phone on her desk began to ring, she looked at it desperately but Angel beat her to it. Picking up the receiver he held it in mid-air before ripping the whole phone from the wall.

"Come." He stepped towards the window and held out his hand, expecting her to take it. But Willow was frozen against the wall. "_Willow_." He growled.

"I – I need to get dressed first." She would have run away in her nightclothes, but she wasn't going anywhere with him dressed in just a thin nightgown and a dressing gown. With an impatient sigh Angel sat on her bed and gestured for her to hurry. "C – Can you close your eyes?" She asked him horrified as he just sat there and stared at her expectantly.

"No," Angel laughed, "now hurry up." Willow glared at him, her cheeks burning with humiliation. She grabbed a pair of denim overalls and a polo-necked jumper. She dressed as best she could under her dressing gown and turned her back to him. She could feel Angel's eyes burning a hole in her back and she bit back the tears of humiliation. When she was dressed she turned to stare at him defiantly and followed him towards the window, he held up his hand to make her stop when they heard a car door slam.

"Quick – he might still be here."

"Shit." Angel growled and Willow saw an opportunity to arm herself. She quickly knelt down as if to retie her shoelace and hurriedly stretched her hand under the bed, she had a small cross stashed away and she hurriedly shoved it in her pocket. "Get up," Angel grabbed her and pushed her from the window. "Make _one_ sound and I will kill them all." He hissed at her pushing her into the shadows and away from the house. He paused in an alley opposite and held Willow in place, forcing her to watch. She heard her mother's voice calling out for her, at first annoyed but gradually becoming frantic. Buffy and Xander appearing on the front garden and calling her wildly. Desperately she fought the urge to call out to them, to run and warn them. She didn't even notice as Angel moved her hair aside and ripped the neck of her jumper. All she remembered was the searing pain as he tore into her throat and the agonised scream she couldn't hold back, even if she had tried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A wall of ice washed over Willow and she bolted upright with a gasp of surprise. "Wakey, wakey." A cruel voice taunted her, shivering Willow moved to wipe hug herself but found her arms were stretched out to the side and immobile. Her eyes were blurred from water and she blinked them rapidly but couldn't clear her vision, she cried out as a hand roughly wiped her face with a coarse towel, clearing her vision. Shivering she caught sight of the empty bucket rolling towards her. Her ears pricked at the sound of tyres squeaking and she looked slowly to her left horrified to see Drusilla wheeling a depressed looking Spike into the room. Desperately she tugged at the chains which bound her to the wall but she only succeeded in wrenching her shoulder painfully.

"Angel please let me go," she begged, "there must be part of you who remembers who you are!"

"Willow I haven't forgotten anything, I remember being the Slayer's pet." His face turned demonic and he growled at Willow. "_This_ is who I am. You should have all remembered I am a vampire. I am not some weak human filled with sickening emotions."

"Just _why_ is she here?" Spike sighed, "just kill her already and then kill the Slayer." Willow looked at him but Spike was leaning back in the chair and staring at the ceiling. "Or let me have a bite. I'm sick of this bloody chair."

"There's an idea," Angel smiled and relaxed his face. Gently he cupped Willow's chin in his hand and tilted her face so her eyes were forced to meet his. "I am not holding you prisoner, well…not to the wall anyway. You can free yourself Will."

"I – I can't, I don't h – have the key." She whispered half-hoping that he was about to dangle a key just out of her reach. Even if she had to dislocate every joint she would reach that key.

"You do not need a key." Willow shook her head as she caught his hidden meaning, why was he so insistent on this idea that she was a witch?

"I – I'm _not_ a witch."

"You revoked my invitation to your house and Buffy's – how else could you do that?"

"Giles said it was an easy incantation," she pleaded with him. If she could get him to drop this fascination then perhaps he would lose interest in her? Her eyes flicked towards Drusilla and she suppressed a shudder. Would he torment her into insanity like he had her?

"Of course it was an easy incantation, but why do you think he had you do it rather than Xander or Buffy? You have to be born with the ability to wield magic." Angel stroked her cheek gently and smiled reassuringly. "You can do it Will. Otherwise Wheels over there gets to feast on you." He patted her cheek and smoothly climbed to his feet, petting Drusilla's cheek like she was a child as he swept past.

"Can I have a bite?" Drusilla purred leaning forwards so she could run her hands down Spike's front. Willow swallowed a lump of fear and forced herself to stare straight ahead as if she couldn't hear them.

"No love," Spike sighed wheeling over to Willow.

"Why?" Drusilla pouted in a childlike way, her face transforming into a hideous mask.

"Because you'll kill her love, _that's_ why. She's goin' to cure me."

"No I'm not," Willow's nose wrinkled and she looked at Spike in disgust.

"You bloody will, love. Every night at sunset – if you ain' freed yourself then I'm going to take a little bite." Willow forced her face to stay calm, she bit the inside of her cheek as Spike wheeled backwards and disappeared with Drusilla. _They're insane…all three of them!_ She thought desperately tugging at the chains and trying to loosen them from the wall. When that didn't work she began twisting her wrists about, trying to slip them through the shackles but they were so tight she could feel them biting into her skin and cutting off the circulation. _Buffy please find us!_ She silently pleaded, but how would Buffy find them? She didn't even know where they were! They definitely weren't in the factory anymore. Should she scream? But what would the point in that be? What if there was no one around? Besides the walls looked pretty thick, she was sure no one would hear her. She sat back with her head resting against the wall, she was still shivering from the freezing cold water Angel had dumped over and she tried to hug herself but her arms were pulled out too far.

_He's not Angel anymore,_ she told herself. Shifting her weight slightly she drew her legs up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. Was there a chance she could be a witch? _Even if I am how can I free myself? I wouldn't even know where to begin!_ She pulled once more at the chains but yelped as her left shoulder twisted painfully. What time was it? The windows were covered in thick black drapes; there wasn't even a crack for the light to seep through. Was it still night? Or was it now day? How long has she been out for? _Focus Willow!_ She scolded herself, but no matter how hard she fought she couldn't free herself from the chains. Exhausted Willow's eyes began to slowly shut, her eyelids felt as if they were made from stone and she didn't have the energy to try and keep them open, but each time her body slumped forward to embrace sleep her shoulders screamed in sudden protest and she jerked awake.

"Open your eyes Willow." Shivering violently Willow forced her eyes to open, Angel was crouched down in front of her and shaking his head sadly. "You're not evening _trying_ Will."

"Don't call me that," she hissed not wanting him to use Buffy's nickname for her, she didn't want him to taint it.

"It's like you _want_ Spike to bite you. Do you enjoy being bitten? It's happened a fair few times now hasn't…it happened the first time you met Buffy didn't it? Maybe that's why you're still here." He slid closer and stroked the pulse along her neck, caressing it lovingly. Willow's eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at him. "I think secretly you want this." He wound his hand into her hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck, a small squeak of fear escaping Willow's lips. She wanted to be brave, but the closer he got to her neck the more the fear flooded through her. She wasn't Buffy. She wasn't brave. She wasn't born with powers to fight off demons; she had beaten them so far by pure fluke.

"I don't," she whispered shaking her head. "Please Angel let me go home."

"You know I can't do that Will," Angel smiled sadly at her, "you'll tell Buffy where we're living. You know she'll drop in uninvited, and I think given I can't return the favour it is rather unfair – don't you?"

"_No_! You'd kill her mum!"

"And she'd kill my family if she came here." Willow's eyes flicked to the doorway where the figures of Drusilla and Spike came into form. "Drusilla and Spike are _my_ family; Buffy's already killed one of us. You remember Darla don't you?" Willow nodded carefully unsure of where he was going with this. "She made me Willow; she was my sire – the strongest bond you can possibly imagine. And Buffy _stole_ that from us. Do you really think I am about to let her steal the rest of my family?"

"I wo -"

"_Don't_ lie to me Willow," his face harden and twisted, "if I let you go you will tell Buffy where we are."

"Then why are you saying I can free myself?" Willow pleaded, "you _know_ I'm not a witch…"

"I am not going through this with you again Willow. You _are_ a witch but until you see it for yourself you will not believe me. As for unchaining yourself, you are free to _try_ and leave but you will fail. I'd still recommend you free yourself from the chains though." He pushed her back roughly so her head hit the wall, black bubbles burst across her vision and she fought back a wave of sickness. Once she'd regained her vision she found herself wishing she hadn't; Spike was kneeling on the floor beside her, a hungry expression on his twisted face. She braced herself for the pain; her hands clenched themselves into tight fists. But no matter how hard she tried to prepare herself for the pain, when Spike tore into her throat she couldn't help screaming. She pulled at the chains desperately, her legs twisting as she drew them up to try and push herself back away from him. _Kick him!_ A voice buried under the pain shouted at her. Forcing her eyes open she could see Spike's blonde hair, she could feel it brushing against her chin as he drank greedily. Angel and Drusilla lounged against the wall, Drusilla looking angry and Angel bored. Fighting to take a breath Willow drew her legs up to her chest and kicked out at Spike, crying out as he was ripped from her throat. She leant her head to the left, trying to press her shoulder against her neck to stem the flow of blood. She glanced at Spike preparing herself for an onslaught of rage, but he simply laughed and relaxed his face back into human features. He licked the blood from his lips and Willow shuddered, that was _her_ blood.

The only way Willow could count the days she was kept captive was by counting how many times Spike bit her. Each night he would wheel over to her, pull himself from his chair and bury his fangs into her neck. By the third night she had no energy to try and kick him away; instead she closed her eyes and prayed that he'd just kill her. "Love if you don't like being fed off why don't you free yourself?" Spike drawled as he licked the blood from her throat.

"I don't know _how_," Willow whispered her head lolling to the side. She was too exhausted to try and keep it upright. She was hungry, she was exhausted and she was _freezing_. She was still in the same clothes she had put on the night Angel had abducted her, they had dried but she had never warmed up after the ice bucket.

"Angelus and Dru seem to believe you are a witch," Spike said conversationally and Willow opened her eyes just a crack to glare at them. "Personally I can' stand witches. Meddlesome people." He shuddered, "but if they think you are perhaps it would be bes' if you jus'…went along with it." Willow closed her eyes and tried to block Spike's voice, could she really be a witch? Or was it just a trick Angel was playing on her to drive her mad? She heard the sounds of shuffling as Spike pulled himself back into his chair and left her with her thoughts. _C'mon Willow,_ she told herself. She thought back to the night she had rescinded Angel's invitation; she'd been too scared to focus on what was happening. Had she felt anything? A spark of power? Shifting her position she carefully sat with her back straight against the wall, her legs straight out in front of her. Her arms had gone numb and she blocked them completely from her mind. Instead she focused on the iron shackles tightly binding her hands. Slowing her breathing she focused on the screws inside them, she felt her mind tugging at the screws, twisting them to the left and slowly loosening them. Trying to keep her concentration she looked at her left wrist to see the screw peeking out ever so slightly. She watched in fascination as it spun to the left, slowly loosening, she tried to quell the excitement threatening to consume her. She couldn't lose concentration. If she could break free now then she might stand a chance of getting out of wherever Angel was holding her. Both he and Drusilla had gone out for their nightly hunt, leaving Spike behind to wallow in self-pity. Was her blood healing him? If it was he was keeping quiet, Willow would have to hope that he was still too weak to chase her. Not that she had much strength to run very fast.

Somewhere in the building a door slammed shut and Willow's concentration was lost. She stared in dismay at the screw which was hanging loose, weakly she pulled her left arm to try and jiggle the screw free. She didn't want Angel to know she had figured it out. She _needed_ this! She froze as she heard footsteps thudding against the cold stone floor and dropped her head to the side as Angel came into the room. She watched him approaching, a while polystyrene cup held in one of his large hands. She let out a weak murmur as his free hand gently supported the back of her neck and held her head upright.

"Careful," he warned pressing the cup to her lips, "it's hot." Despite his warning Willow took an eager sip and scalded her tongue. Her eyes flew open and she inhaled the scent of the cup more aware of what was in it.

"What have you done to it?" She asked Angel looking at him with a mixture of fear and suspicion. He'd given her nothing to eat since he had taken her; he'd barely given her a cupful of water over the three nights. Why was he now offering her soup?

"Nothing. I'm just bored of you sitting here all day and night – I brought you here to have some fun. Perhaps something to eat will renew your energy." He tipped the liquid closer to her lips and Willow blew on it cautiously before taking a grateful sip. She could feel the warmth of the soup seeping down her throat and into her veins. Ignoring the scalding heat she drank it greedily, not even regretting the burning sensation in her throat and chest. When she had finished the soup Angel set the cup to her right and moved closer to her, lowering his lips to hers.

"W – What are you doing?" She asked trying to move her head back but finding his hand still supported it.

"You've got some soup…" Angel whispered and kissed her gently, licking the soup teasingly from her top lip. Willow loathed her body for responding to his kiss, the way her back arched to press herself closer to him and her lips responded against his. Her tongue meeting his as it slipped into her mouth. Her hands moved to push him away, they at least had some sense, but they were held firmly in place. Willow drew back with a gasp of fright as she thought of the screw; she was desperate to keep it in place until Angel had left.

"T - Thank you for the soup," she whispered blushing faintly, "b – but –" she was cut off as his lips met hers once more. "Angel I – I can't," she shook her head and tried to move away from him.

"Why do you call me Angel?" He laughed stroking her hair tenderly, "he's dead Will. He's not going to come back and set you free." In one fluid motion he was on his feet and striding from the room. Willow felt her body relax slightly and her left hand dropped ever so slightly. There was a small _ping_ as the screw popped free and hit the ground, Willow's heart froze and she watched Angel for his reaction but he seemed to have not noticed anything was amiss and left her alone. Closing her eyes she fought to keep her emotions in check as she worked on the remaining screws. She wasn't sure how much time was passing, all she cared about was getting the shackles off.

"C'mon," she whispered looking at the final screw as it began its slow twist to the left. "_Please_," she could feel her stomach tightening as she glanced between the door and the screw. She'd not even paused to acknowledge that she was really doing this, that perhaps Angel was right. When the final screw was on the floor she yanked her hands free from the chains and sighed in relief as the tight pressure was released. She rubbed her wrists in turn and felt the circulation slowly return. Her hands felt like ice, impossibly cold compared to the rest of her frozen body. Wanting to waste no time she carefully stood up and rubbed her stiff joints to try and get life back into them. For the first time since her arrival she studied the room she was in, there was a large empty fireplace on the right hand wall, a scattering of comfortable looking chairs and settees and several bookcases lining the wall. She found herself drawn to the bookcases, her fingertips brushing against the ancient leather-bound spines. _This isn't the time Willow,_ a stern voice in her head scolded her. _Run! Angel planned for you to escape, he told you as much – he might be waiting outside the door now!_ Taking a deep breath she forced herself to turn away from the bookcases and cautiously opened the door, she didn't see the point in listening to see if anyone was on the other side, Angel and Drusilla at least would have mastered stealth and she seriously doubted to find Spike on the other side. Quietly she shut the door and looked up and down the hallway, which way? Following the hallway to the left she ran as quietly as possible not paying attention to which way she turned. All she cared about was finding the exit, if she stumbled upon a dead end she simply turned around ran in the opposite direction. Her heart leapt at the sight of the towering door, she sprinted towards it and pulled with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. For a fleeting second she was about to give up, but a small smile twisted her lips upwards. Hadn't she just escaped from been shackled to a wall? Kneeling down she rested her hand on the lock of the door and closed her eyes. Angel had meant for her to escape, he had known she would use whatever powers she had to unshackle herself – had he not thought she would then use the same power to unlock the door?

Her smile widened as she felt the locks shifting underneath her powers. She was so close to freedom she could taste it, she could almost feel the golden sun caressing her skin – even if it was night she was sure the moon would fill her with warmth. As the lock finally clicked and released she jumped to her feet with a gleeful cry and pulled the door open.

"Did you honestly think you would be able to just walk away from here?" A hand shot in front of her vision and closed the door, but not before Willow's green eyes caught a glimpse of blinding sunlight. She felt her hopes crash around her as the door slammed shut. _Fight him!_ She was too close to freedom to give up now, without knowing where she mustered the strength from Willow swept her arm forwards and knocked Angel off his feet. As she turned to pull the door open she felt her legs fall out from beneath herself. A wave of dizziness swept over her, she felt as if she were on a ride at a carnival. _Too much,_ she scolded herself. She had not eaten properly in three days, drunk or slept. She was too exhausted. _That's why he let me escape,_ she realised how foolish she'd been – but she wouldn't be foolish again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Miss Edith says you and I will soon be sisters." Drusilla cooed as she combed Willow's wet hair. She had suffered the humiliation of Drusilla bathing her, too exhausted to put up much of a fight. Now she sat in front of a mirror-less dresser wrapped up in a flimsy robe. A fire had been lit and there were several candles and chandeliers which filled the room with a warmth light, but still Willow could not stop shivering. "Daddy will turn you, we will be a family." Drusilla leant over Willow's shoulder and kissed her cheek, but as she pulled away she moved down to give her throat a teasing lick.

"I – I won't let him change me into a – a – a monster." Willow spat, her teeth chattering. She cried out as Drusilla pulled on her hair, _hard_, sending her head flying backwards so that she was forced to stare up at the ceiling.

"You will _respect_ our father!" Drusilla raged baring her fangs.

"_Drusilla_!" Willow's head flew forwards as she pulled against Drusilla's grip and the woman released her suddenly. Angel stood in the door glaring furiously at the female vampire. "Willow is our _guest_ –"

"Prisoner," Willow corrected him vehemently. "A guest is free to leave."

"You are free to leave Will," Angel smiled warmly at her and pulled her to her feet. "All you have to do is walk out the door without me seeing you." He held onto her arms but took a step back to survey her appearance. "We may have to take the dresses up a bit Dru, she's so small…like a pixie." His right hand trailed up to cup her chin and Angel smiled fondly at her. "Tomorrow we will have some clothes ready for you and some food. Then once Dru and I are back we will discuss your future."

"I do not have a future, not one that involves you." Willow promised him pulling her hands free from his grip. She heard a low guttural growl from behind and turned to see Drusilla glaring at her with amber eyes. "I – I don't c – care if you kill me. I – I won't help you d – do…w – whatever it is you're planning on d – doing." She stammered slightly looking between the two vampires.

"So noble. Drusilla once thought she could escape me, that she could defeat my plans." Willow shuddered as Angel pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "look at her now." Willow looked over her shoulder involuntarily, Drusilla's eyes were closed and she swayed elegantly as if to a waltz that only she could hear. "Now I won't do that you," Angel promised wrapping his arm around Willow's waist and guiding her back to the chair she had been sitting in moments before. "But I will make you beg to be like her. You will keep your sanity, but you will wish you hadn't. Unless you do as I say." He picked up the comb Drusilla had been using on her and began softly running it through her hair.

"What do you want me to do?"

"At the moment nothing, perhaps cure Spike but I think your blood is already doing the work. He will still feed from you each night I'm getting bored of him feeling sorry for himself." He finished combing her hair and squeezed her shoulders firmly. "I am sorry that fool Angel neglected to notice you Willow. For too long you have been living in the shadow of other women, people like Buffy and that annoying cheerleader. But from now on you will shine."

"T – That's okay," Willow protested, "I – I really prefer being able to blend in."

"You won't feel that way when you are immortal." Willow jumped up and spun around.

"Angel please don't," she begged feeling tears prick her eyes. "I can't – Buffy will kill me…I couldn't do that to her!" How would Buffy feel if she stood over Willow's grave? Waiting for her to rise from the dead so that she could stake her? Would she be able to do it?

"Ssh," Angel stroked her cheek gently and enveloped her into his arms. His embrace was cold, his hands possessive and Willow felt a tear spill from her eyes. "You say this now but once it is over you will not give these thoughts a moment's notice. Look how happy Drusilla is. She once thought she could find happiness as a _nun_, but look at her now! See how happy she is! How _powerful_!" He led Willow from the room and brought her back to the room where she had been chained up. Her eyes looked at the shackles on the wall and she felt her legs stumble as he led her over the threshold. "You will not be chained up back there, not unless you cross me. I have had a room made up for you. A real bed," Angel smiled dotingly at her and gestured to the books. "While you are here Willow you are free to browse the books in this room. Read what you like, absorb whatever information you see fit to absorb. Now be a good girl and stay here." She half expected to hear the click of the door locking as Angel closed it behind him, but she heard nothing. She didn't risk leaving the room though, now was not the time to make an escape attempt – it would be too futile. She turned to the bookcases and browsed them once more, this time she took her time to browse the titles and subjects of the book. Picking some of the shelves and flicking through them. By the time Angel returned to the room she had seated herself on one of the comfortable settees in front of the empty fireplace and was absorbed in a book of magic. Angel pressed a steaming mug into her hands and she looked into the milky brown liquid suspiciously. "It is just tea. For now it is all I have for you I am afraid, but it will be a start to help you rebuild your strength. Tomorrow night when I return from my hunt you will have a feast."

"Thank you," Willow whispered unsure of why she was thanking him. She took a tentative sip of the tea but there seemed to be nothing strange about it. "Angel…how did you know I was a witch?" She asked after a deep gulp of the tea. It felt good to have something filling her belly, the soup felt as if it had been several days ago although it couldn't have been more than a day at the most.

"There was something about you. Your scent. And the way Giles looked at you, I caught him several times staring at you – I think he saw the potential in you but was too wary to bring you closer to it. Witchcraft can have devastating effects on a person; I believe he was protecting you." Willow nodded; it made sense after all she had seen what it had done to Amy's mother. Her power had driven her to obsession and ultimately destroyed her. She took another sip and almost choked on it as she bit back a yawn, she set the mug on the floor and felt herself slide deeper into the settee.

"What if it destroys me?" She whispered sleepily, her eyelids sewing themselves shut.

"I will protect you." She felt her head tipped back and the warm tea trickled carefully down her throat.

"Y – You _drugged_ me," she accused half-heartedly; her mind was already enveloped in a black shroud of sleep. When she heard Angel's voice it was as if it were from a great distance.

"I have to make sure you sleep through the day somehow."

Willow's mouth felt as if it had been filled with cotton wool, her head pounded painfully and her vision was blurred when she finally managed to coax her eyes open. She was lying on a comfortable bed, a duvet tucked beneath her chin, her hands resting under her cheek but when she moved to rub her eyes she found them chained once more. This time she had more movement, the chains were long and looped around the metal bedframe, she could sit up and just about stretch but she couldn't leave the bed itself. This was the pattern she followed for the next several nights; she would wake up either to find Angel sitting beside her or for him to walk in only moments later. He would unchain her and bring her food, escort her to a small bathroom where she could bathe and have a few moments of blissful privacy, before finally bringing her to the room she had first resided in. There she was left alone with Spike who would feed from her and either remain with her for the evening or leave her to read. She began to dread the dawn more than Spike's feeding session, when it was time for the vampires to sleep Angel would find her and administer a small injection which forced her into a drug induced sleep.

When she woke up one night she found she was blissfully alone. She sat up and moved her neck from side to side letting out a small satisfied sigh as her neck cricked and readjusted from being kept in one position for so long. The door to her room burst open and she sat back looking worried as Angel burst in. _Buffy!_ The name filled her with hope; why else would Angel be looking so furious?

"That blonde bitch," he fumed roughly pulling Willow's wrists towards him so he could unshackle her. "I thought I was free from her! I was annoyed I didn't get to do the job myself but it was a _relief_ knowing that nosey little bitch was gone!"

"She _what_?" Willow gasped, what had happened? What had she missed?

"She was taken to the hospital not long after we brought you here. She had the _flu_," he laughed coldly, "the Judge couldn't kill her but the flu nearly did the job! A demon was terrorising the children, killing them, she got herself involved and took on _Death._ Yet still she lives." Angel snarled and pushed Willow onto the ground, "then she has the _nerve_ to stake me." _But she missed,_ Willow thought sadly. "I was minding my own business and out of nowhere she drops down on me." He tore off his jacket and showed her the rip in his shirt, the cut on his back which clearly still had splinters in it. "Get them out." He commanded Willow pointing to a cloth and bowl of hot water waiting beside the fire. "I am not in the mood for Drusilla's cooing nor Spike's sarcasm. Do it now and do it _quietly._" He growled and pulled his shirt off, Willow nodded and sat behind him dipping the cloth into the water she washed the wound carefully.

"I – I thought you healed instantly," she asked timidly as she began picking the fragments of wood from his skin. She saw that his skin was knitting back together once the wood was free.

"We do, but not so much when it comes to wood. A wooden stake to the heart will kill any vampire, wood is our weakness." _What is it about wood that makes them weak?_ She wondered as she washed the rest of the blood away, when she pulled the cloth back he had healed completely. She sat back and stared down at the bloodied cloth in her hands. If she could get a hold of a stake…could she do it? She had killed vampires before but never on her own, never without Buffy. And they had never been Angel…

"Thank you," Angel sighed and turned to face her. In the soft glow of the firelight he looked almost friendly, like his old self. His eyes were soft and dark, like liquid onyx, slowly he moved closer to her; wrapping his arm around her waist and lowering her on the ground so he was straddling her. "Perhaps you will let me repay you," he smirked kissing her lips tenderly. One hand stroking her hair while the other slipped up her thigh beneath her nightdress.

"_No_," Willow cried horrified somehow finding the strength to push him back and sit up. "E – Even if you w – weren't e – evil…I could _never_…_Buffy_!" Willow cried, how could she have meant so little to Angel? Did he not realise how much he had meant to the slayer? Or did he simply not care? _He doesn't care you fool,_ an angry voice scolded her, _he's not Angel anymore!_ He didn't seem bothered by her refusal, shrugging he stood up and threw his shirt back on.

"Spike will be with you shortly."

"Where are you going?" Willow cried as he pulled his jacket back on, "Angel _please_ don't hurt Buffy!" She hasd barely even registered that Buffy had been put in the hospital, that she had been seriously ill. She screamed as Angel whirled around to face her, his forehead, cheeks and chin crinkled up in the monstrous face of a vampire, his fangs gleaming in the dim light and his yellow eyes glowing ferociously.

"I am a _vampire_ Willow." He shouted so loudly that she could feel the walls vibrate. "Buffy and I are enemies, not lovers. I _feed_ on the weak, I _kill_ slayers. And one day so will you." With that he strode from the room, slamming the door behind him. Weakly Willow collapsed onto the floor and buried her face into her arms, sobbing weakly. She missed the sound of the door opening and closing once more, nor did she hear the soft squeaking of Spike's brakes as he paused in front of her.

"Don't cry love," he sighed picking her off the floor and settling her into his lap. He was certainly getting stronger, before he wouldn't have been able to have moved her an inch let alone get her from the ground and onto his lap. He wheeled them closer to the fire and gently caressed her face free from tears. "I promise you, in a few weeks' time you won't even care about the slayer. She will be nothing but a distant memory." It was strange but over the week Willow had felt herself growing closer to Spike, he rarely just left her alone after biting her and instead would keep her company. She had learnt how he despised Drusilla's relationship with Angel, how her refusal to enter into a monogamous relationship with him hurt his feelings.

"Can vampires really love?" She asked Spike as he kissed her neck gently; he no longer bit down painfully but instead caressed her skin and eased his fangs almost painlessly into her throat.

"Of course. Not many do, but the ones who see a few decades manage to realise that human emotions aren't necessarily a weakness. Allowing yourself to feel keeps you in check, the ones who tend to ignore their human side tend to be the ones who become too arrogant and end up on the wrong side of a stake." Carefully he bit down into Willow's neck and she let out a small gasp. _Angel is going to kill Buffy,_ the thought tore through her and she felt herself cry out. Would he be gentle like Spike was being? Would he do it to torment Buffy, make her think that he still loved her? Or would he tear into her throat like the savage beast he was. She knew he wouldn't break her neck like he had Ms. Calendar, he would _crave _Buffy's blood, and he would drain her and then stare at the look on her cold face. She could feel Spike's Adams apple quivering as he gulped down her blood, she could feel the blood being drawn from her body, but she didn't care. Perhaps she deserved this. She couldn't help Buffy. What use was she? Carefully she stroked the back of Spike's head, running her fingers through the blonde curls. As she felt him pull away she pressed down on the back of his head, forcing his mouth to stay at her neck. _Lose control,_ she begged, _don't stop!_ She wouldn't let them make her a vampire. If this was the way she had to die then so be it!

"Nice try love," she could feel Spike's lips twisting into a smile as he licked her neck clean. "You don' ge' to be my age without learning control." He reached up to the back of his head and grabbed her hand, when he finally forced her to look at him; she saw his face was human. "You could slit your throat in front of me and I wouldn't touch a drop. Besides if I _did_ lose control do you think I would just le' you die? You're worth more alive, even if it is like us." Carefully he settled her onto the settee and sat back in his chair. "We won' tell dear Angelus about your little attempt. It'll be our little secret," he smiled wolfishly at her and Willow couldn't help but smile faintly back.

"It was worth a try…" Her eyes looked over at the books on the bookcases and a small smile played across her lips. "Are these _all_ magic books?"

"Most of them." _Good!_ Willow bolted upright a hopeful smile on her face. Angel had been cursed once, more than a hundred years ago he had been given his soul back. Could she? Was it an option any of them had previously been considered? _If I can't kill him then this might be my only hope? _Somewhere in the mansion a door burst open and an angry yell filled the hallways. Willow looked at Spike frightened.

"Buffy tried to stake him earlier…he went back out to get her…"

"Well from the sounds of him, he failed." Spike smirked and sat back in his chair. He glanced back at Willow and she saw a flicker of pity in his eyes, but the smirk remained on his lips. "I wouldn' wan' to be you right now, love." The door burst open and Angel appeared, his face that of a demon. She could see the needle in his hand and she jumped up.

"No, _please_!" She didn't want him injecting her again, she loathed the fuzzy feeling it gave her. She cried out as Angel backhanded her across the face and sent her reeling onto the floor.

"They took Drusilla!" He picked up one of the chairs and flung it across the room as if it weighed nothing more than a brick.

"They _what_?" Spike yelled, "how could you let them _take_ her?" But Angel didn't answer; instead he picked Willow from the ground and pressed her against the wall. He pushed back the sleeve of her nightgown and stabbed the needle into a vein. Willow cried out from the violent pain and looked at Angel terrified.

"We _will_ get her back. And afterwards…I think I need to leave another present for my dearest ex." Willow stared at him horrified, watching as the room began to spin and slowly turn black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"The Slayer ain' going to keep Dru alive mate. Face it. You killed her. You _murdered_ her." Spike's voice was a drunken slur; his words were slow, clumsy and accusing. Willow's nose wrinkled at the overwhelming smell of vodka and she tried to burrow beneath the bedding to try and block out the stench. "Witch woke up." A pair of strong hands slid beneath the duvet and grabbed Willow's shoulders, biting back a cry she scratched out at her assailant but Angel only laughed and dropped her on the floor as if she were nothing more than one of Drusilla's dolls. She managed to force her face to remain calm as she found herself staring into Angel's demonic eyes, a quick glance over towards the drunken Spike confirmed that he too wore his demonic mask.

"What do you think, Willow? Do you think Buffy would have been foolish to kill Drusilla so quickly?"

"She'd be a fool to keep her alive, Drusilla is _crazy_." Willow spat trying to push herself to her feet but Angel quickly pushed her back down, crouched in front of her.

"_Oi!_ Watch it," Spike slurred, "tha's my _sire_!" Willow ignored him and continued to glare at Angel.

"She won't be alive, Spike is right. You as good as killed her yourself. What happened? Did Buffy attack you and you panicked? Pushed Drusilla in her way to protect yourself?" Where was this recklessness coming from? _Keep pushing and he'll kill you._ A voice in Willow's head warned, but she found she didn't care – she was already as good as dead. Angel lashed out and gripped her neck with his right hand, his thumb pressing against her windpipe.

"Do you think I am a fool Willow?" She opened her mouth to speak but the only sound she could make was a small squeak as he pushed harder with his thumb. "_Think_ carefully before you answer. I don't want to sire you _just_ yet." Tears pricked Willow's eyes and she shook her head carefully.

"No," she whispered weakly as he slowly released her throat.

"No, _what_?"

"Y – You're n – not a fool." Angel let her go completely only to clasp the side of her face with both hands and kiss her full on the mouth. His lips were cold; there was no gentle tenderness but instead a deep menacing.

"Good girl. So let me ask you again. Do you think Buffy would be that foolish to kill Drusilla? Knowing that I have you in my grasp? That I will most likely retaliate and kill you, _slowly_, should she kill Drusilla?" Willow knew the answer and she blinked back the tears shaking her head as she looked down at the stone floor. "I can't hear you Willow, speak up."

"_No._"

"So what if I had two of her friends?" Willow's head snapped up, were they keeping someone else prisoner here besides her? Were one of the other Scoobies close? "Do you think she would trade?"

"I – I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"Why do you need _two_ of her friends?" Willow asked suspiciously, "she only has Drusilla…" _He wouldn't trade back two of us, he'd keep one for leverage._ Willow felt sick at the thought that he would really kidnap another of Buffy's friends, just to trade for Drusilla.

"Smar' she is," Spike yawned and slumped lower in his chair, "why didn' you hook up with her?" Willow blushed at the thought and stared at Angel apprehensively. He had a look on his face that suggested he was wondering the same thing.

"None of us would let Buffy do that – we'd rather die." Her voice trembled as she said this, but she knew it was true. Except maybe for Cordelia, but did she really count as a friend? _She doesn't deserve this…whatever she is._ Pulling Willow to her feet Angel led her from the small room and up a series of staircases. His hand rested on her lower back gently, but firmly, pushing her in the direction he wanted to go. They stopped outside a door and Willow looked at it terrified, she didn't want to know who was on the other side.

"You have one hour, by then Spike should have sobered up enough to at least _try_ and keep control of himself." Angel pushed the door open, shoved Willow inside, and slammed it back shut. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, she could see a figure in a darkened corner sitting on a chair but there was no movement.

"_Illuminet_." She whispered and smiled briefly as the candles scattered along the walls flared into light. Her smile was short lived as her eyes took in the figure on the chair. Arms were twisted in a painful position and bound with heavy lengths of rope. "_Giles_!" She cried out running to the slumped figure and pulling desperately at the knotted bonds. His hair was disshelved and matted with a mixture of sweat and blood, she was horrified to see his face covered in bruises and cuts. "Oh Giles," she whispered looking around for something to wash the blood away with. Angel must have assumed she would want to tend Giles, was it an act of mercy that he had left a small bowl of water and a cloth there waiting for her? Or was this more likely to be one of his cruel twists?

"Willow?"

"Ssh," Willow gently pressed the bowl to his lips, "drink some of this." How long had it been since his last drink? She couldn't waste all of the water cleaning his wounds.

"You're not here," he whispered shaking his head and refusing the water. "You're a dream," his voice was low, hoarse and exhausted. Willow's heart twisted at the defeated tone and she held the back of his head as she trickled water down his throat.

"Giles I promise you, I am here. Why would I be a dream? Of all the people you could dream of right now why would it be me?" He opened his eyes to study her, but she could tell his eyes were glazed and she could tell he really did think he was hallucinating.

"Beautiful," he whispered reaching up to stroke her hair. Willow blushed and set about dipping the cloth in water and pressing the cool fabric to his temple. "An angel…"

"There are no angels here," Willow said bitterly thinking of the man who had been their friend and ally. By the time she had washed his face the water was dark with blood and dirt. "Giles how long have you been here?"

"I – I don't know," he whispered shaking his head and continuing to stare at her as if she were an illusion. Willow looked down and thought that perhaps her appearance was a bit odd. Rather than the baggy childlike clothes she wore, she was still dressed in one of Drusilla's Victorian-style gowns. It was a crisp white, she was sure that if she laid down in fresh snow the snow would look grey in comparison.

"We have to get out of here Giles," she whispered looking at him desperately. If she had any chance of escaping, Giles was it. He was a Watcher! Surely this was what he was trained for? Carefully she pulled him to his feet and swung one of his arms over his shoulder, she thought she could support him but he was too heavy and she fell onto her knees.

"Willow it's no good," he groaned, "you go. I will only slow us both down – tell Buffy where we are. She still does not know…I do not know where we are."

"I – I don't either. I wasn't awake when Angel brought me here."

"_Angelus_," Giles corrected her groggily. "He is Angel no more Willow, call him by his proper name or you will fool yourself into trusting him."

"She's skipped trusting and gone straight for repenting." A cold voice laughed and Willow looked up to see Angel towering over them, his face still wearing the twisted mask of a demon. "Your hour is up – go tend to Wheels downstairs. The Watcher and I have a few matters to discuss." Willow shook her head but she felt a light pressure on her arm, she looked at Giles shocked to see him sitting up and wearing a determined expression on his face.

"Do as he says Willow," his voice was commanding and left no room for argument. Carefully Willow stood up and walked from the room, she turned around to plead with Angel but found the door firmly shutting in her face. Nervously she pressed her ear to the door, ready to bolt at the first sign of footsteps.

"Did you know that little Red was a witch?"

"Is that why she is here?" There was a muffled _thump_ followed by a gasp.

"I'm not in the mood for answering questions Ripper. I have my reasons for bringing her here. What I am curious to know is why did you not tell her what she is? What she is capable off? Do you know how much time you could have saved me? How much pain you could have saved her if you had simply told her what she was?" Willow's heart twisted at the guilt she could feel radiating from the room.

"I was trying to protect her. I wanted to tell her, to train her…but there was not enough time to give her the guidance she needed. Willow is a strong young woman, I did not want to put her in danger by giving her a weapon she would barely understand."

"You wanted to protect her? You are a poor excuse for a Watcher. Your slayer _dies_ and it is not even you who brings her back! Then you "protect" an innocent young girl? Do you call being chained to the wall and becoming a daily meal for a vampire protection?"

"Does she know?"

"Of course she knows. I told her what she was before I brought her here. It just took quite a lot of convincing." Willow felt sick all of a sudden, her stomach dropped and she stepped back from the door. Had Giles truly known all along? She pressed her ear back to the door but the voices had dropped to a low murmur, she turned away and walked balked downstairs. She found Spike sitting in his chair in the library, someone had lit a fire and he had moved on from vodka to scotch.

"Did everyone know?" She asked the blonde vampire standing in front of the fire and staring at the flames absently. "Did you all know I was a witch?"

"Of course. Could smell the power radiating from you a mile out of Sunnydale pet." Spike patted her arm reassuringly. "Normally don't like witches meself but you…" Willow tuned out his words, instead she found herself intrigued by his voice. His accent. Drusilla, Spike and Giles…they were all English. Yet Giles had a refined, sophisticated accent. There was something about the way Spike spoke which sometimes grated on her. It was almost lazy. Yet there were other times she found it as enticing as the sophisticated accent Giles spoke in. _Why am I thinking on accents?_ She found herself wondering as she slowly slumped onto the floor. She rested her chin on Spike's leg and felt him trail his fingers through her hair.

"Everyone knew but me." She whispered.

"Trust no one pet, that way won't be disappointed." Willow shook her head. She had to trust Giles. How could she not? _He'll get us out of here. If we can both do magic…surely the two of us can match Angel and Spike?_ She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice Spike lifting her wrist to his mouth, and sinking his teeth greedily into her soft flesh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The pencil rested stationary on the floor. Willow's green eyes stared intently at the inanimate object, willing it to move upwards. "You are concentrating too hard. Clear your mind," her eyes snapped up to find Giles moving to sit beside her. His own eyes were trained on the pencil and she watched mesmerised as it slowly began to lift into the air and rotate.

"Maybe if you had told me what I was I wouldn't be in a position learning to do magic with two angry vampires threatening me." She couldn't help the bitter tone of her voice.

"I wanted to tell you Willow and I was going too, but when was the right time? I wanted to be able to dedicate my time to teaching you; magic is too fragile to rush."

"But what if I could have helped?" She stared at the pencil once more, unable to bring herself to look at Giles. Why was he here?

"How could you have helped?" Giles's voice sounded distant but she kept her concentration focused on the pencil which continued to lazily spin in the air.

"His soul…we could have found the spell to give him his soul back…" Would such a thing be possible? There was obviously a spell out there, how else had he gotten his soul back in the first place? She watched as the pencil slowly began its descent and settled on the floor once more. Finally she forced herself to look back at Giles, only to find him staring at her mesmerised. "W – What?" She asked nervously.

"You did that yourself…my goodness…" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "have you done any magicks whilst you have been…here?"

"The pencil? But that was you – I couldn't lift it…"

"I levitated it but I stopped soon after, you kept it floating and lowered it…Willow that was remarkably graceful for someone who's had little or no practice. So what else have you done?"

"She freed herself from her shackles," Angel strode in and pulled Willow to her feet planting a kiss on her forehead. "You should have taken better care of her Ripper," his hand slipped down to her waist and he held her possessively. Willow tried to push free but his hand was like stone and impossible to move. "Willow is going to do a little spell for me, aren't you sweetie?" With his free hand he turned her face up towards him and squeezed her cheeks teasingly.

"Don't touch her!" Willow was surprised by the venom in Giles's voice, she was even more shocked when he launched across the room and punched Angel squarely in the face. Quickly she put herself in front of Giles and looked up at Angel frightened that he would retaliate.

"You won't always protect her, _Ripper_." Angel straightened his jacket and strode from the room. "I think I fancy a take-away tonight," he smiled cruelly at the Watcher, "Slayer should do nicely."

"_No_!" Willow cried lunging for the door but Angel had already locked it.

"He will not kill her, Buffy knows what she has to do." Giles pulled her away from the door and sat her in front of the fire.

"Giles why are you here?" Willow pushed her anger aside, deep down she knew that Giles had only been trying to protect her. "They never hinted that anyone else was here, how long has it been?"

"A few days perhaps. I'm not quite sure. As for why I'm here well…unfortunately Angelus has acquired a rather dangerous demon called Acathla. He hopes to bring about the end of the world with it…"

"Then why did he kidnap me to do a spell?" Giles removed his glasses once more and rubbed at his eyes, Willow couldn't help but feeling a small blush on her cheeks. She had, had a small crush on him since he had first started at Sunnydale High. Seeing him vulnerable like this…

"It is rather confusing isn't it?" He sighed slipping his glasses on. "Willow…I truly am sorry I kept this from you. I had hoped to ease you into the world of magicks. I thought by starting you off on revoking the invitation spells would be the easiest way. But after Jenny…"

"I was been a brat, I'm sorry Giles!" Shame and horror swept over Willow, how could she have forgotten what Giles would have been going through? She hadn't thought of Ms. Calendar in days, she felt as if a knife had been driven into her heart and twisted. "Why is he doing this?" Willow whispered thickly, "What sort of stupid spell did the gypsies put on him? One moment of true happiness and the curse is broken? How is that a curse?" Giles pulled her into a comforting hug and gently smoothed her hair. "Buffy can't kill him, how can she?"

"She knows her duty, she is the Slayer."

"This is more than duty though…it's _Angel_!" Willow sniffed into Giles's shirt; didn't anyone care about how this could affect Buffy?

"Willow…she knew what she had to do the moment she heard about Jenny's…" He trailed off unable to bring himself to finish his sentence. "When she realised Angelus had kidnapped you she was grief stricken, several times she put herself in needless danger just to try and lure Angelus out. Come on; let me make up for my lack of responsibility." Gently he coaxed Willow from his shoulder and began to help her relax.

The rest of the night passed surprisingly quickly, Willow grasped the basics surprisingly quickly and by the time she had exhausted herself she was able to light multiple candles with a single breath and move heavier objects. She wished they had supplies so that she could tackle real spells and began to wonder if this had been one reason Giles had kept her powers from her. She was eager to learn, to do more powerful things. Could she learn quickly enough to kill Angel? To set Giles and herself free? _I can't let Buffy kill him,_ she silently promised herself, _I have to do it first!_ She was about to open her mouth when she heard a familiar angry yell. She clung to Giles terrified as the door was forced off its hinges and crashed to the floor. Angel swept in, a greyish tinge on his clothes, hair and skin. With surprising speed he lunged at Willow and pressed her against the wall, she could feel his hands tearing at the fabric on her shoulders, pushing her head to the side and exposing her neck.

"_No_!" She screamed kicking out desperately, "_Angel no_!" Her words seemed to break through whatever rage he was experiencing. Golden eyes stared at her in a cold fury and she shrank back into the wall.

"You're right," he hissed, "not you." Grabbing her by her hair he pulled her from the room gesturing for Giles to follow. He led her to a small room lit with candles, a writing bureau scattered with notebooks pens, a wardrobe and a large bed were all that furnished the room. Spike sat at the bureau staring blankly at a page filled with scribbled words, he looked up at the intrusion his eyes dull from the alcohol. "Keep the witch occupied," he practically threw Willow across the room and Spike caught her swiftly. "I need a word with the Watcher."

"W – What's happened?" Willow squeaked, what could have driven Angel into such a blind rage?

"That fool of a Slayer…" He brushed the front of his shirt and Willow realised in horror what the greyish tinge was.

"Drusilla?" Spike whispered and Willow felt the muscles in his thighs bunch, as if he were preparing to stand. His answer was the slamming of his bedroom door. Carefully she looked down at Spike to see how he was taking the news. His face was a stunned mask, his eyes blank but his mouth hanging open in a slight "o". Carefully Willow moved off his lap and crept towards the door. "_Stay_." Spike growled standing up.

"Y – You can walk?" Willow asked in horror.

"Your blood has helped considerably." He grabbed her upper arms and shook her roughly, "_Did you know_?"

"N – No! He went out earlier and came back just now furious – Spike…I'm _sorry_!" She wasn't sure why but she was sorry. The pain she had felt at hearing about Ms. Calendar's death welled up inside her and she felt tears prick her eyes. She loathed Drusilla, and Spike for that matter, but she could tell he was upset by the revelation. She let out a small squeak of terror as Spike pushed her onto her back on the bed and straddled her hips. "Spike _please_," Willow begged as he moved his head down closer to her own. She braced herself for the onslaught of pain, but nothing happened. Instead she realised that Spike's shoulders moving up and down as he quietly sobbed. "Spike?" She whispered, touching a hand to his shoulder gently. Carefully she managed to manoeuvre herself out from beneath him, she sat up and watched in horror as he buried his face into her lap and continued to sob. Nervously she reached down to stroke his hair; it was surprisingly softer than she thought it would be. Silky and fine, yet she could feel residue of gel every so often.

"She can' be gone," he whispered.

"I – I'm sorry." Willow whispered again unsure of what else to say.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" He spat sitting up, "you _hated_ her! You wanted her dead, how many times have you and that Slayer bitch plotted to kill the two of us?"

"How many times have _you_ plotted to kill _us_?" Willow asked indignantly, "look at what you are doing now! Angel kidnapped me and you have been feeding off me ever since I arrived! You had me chained to a wall –"

"_Angelus_ had you chained to the wall love. I didn' have a blood say in the matter."

"Buffy had no choice," Willow tried to reason with him, "you both tried to kill us…she can't just…she has to do her duty." She said firmly and looked at the door briefly, could she really do her duty when it came to Angel? Would she see it as that simple?

"You're right," Spike nodded and Willow turned to look at him surprised that he was suddenly so calm. "She's doing what she was born to do." His face transformed from a handsome cockney into the face of death. "As I should do." Willow jumped backwards almost falling off the bed. "I'm sure Angelus wouldn't begrudge me finally siring someone of my own."

"Spike, _no_." Willow begged carefully backing up towards the door, but for someone who had been manoeuvring about in a wheelchair for so long he was surprisingly quick. Once more she braced herself for the bite but nothing came, instead Spike buried his head into her shoulder and continued to softly cry. Taking a deep breath Willow pushed him away and gently guided him to the bed where she helped him under the blankets; she lay beside him but stayed on top. _I should help Giles_, she thought looking at the door but Spike gripped her hand.

"If you disturb him now he will kill you." He warned her thickly and squeezed her hand tightly. "Stay with me."

"Promise not to bite?" Willow asked faintly, she saw a flicker of a smile cross Spike's lips.

"Not today Red."

As Spike fell asleep Willow sat up and hugged herself, she wanted to walk out and leave but she couldn't bring herself to. She was ashamed for being scared, she knew she had to find Giles and help him but what could she do? She paced around the small room and ended up sitting in front of the bureau, looking down at the filled notebooks. She realised that they were filled with poems, the images were dark but she could feel the love radiating from them. _He truly loved her,_ Willow realised in horror. She turned back to look at the sleeping vampire, only to find him awake and staring longingly at her.

"You really loved her didn't you?"

"Of course. She was my sire…we travelled the world together." Willow found the lost look in Spike's eyes almost as frightening as the look of bloodlust he frequently wore. "Vampires still feel emotions; we're more…_passionate_ than humans. We're a superior breed, our emotions are stronger." He closed the notebook full of poetry and pulled Willow away from the bureau. "You haven't eaten in two days."

"I'm not hungry," Willow shrugged, "and it doesn't look like you've been feeding Giles either."

"Tough, I don't care about the Watcher." Willow blushed, did he care about her? Settling back in his wheelchair Spike gestured for Willow to walk beside him as he led her to a small kitchen area. She wondered why he was using the chair again when he obviously didn't need it but a small voice told her to keep quiet, perhaps not knowing would be better. She looked around at the small, yet fully equipped, kitchen with wide eyes. "Angelus thought it might be wise to stock up on human supplies, he was obviously planning something." Spike shrugged as he caught her looking around, not bothering to ask Willow what she wanted he began pulling an assortment of foods from the fridge.

"Spike…who is Acathla?" Willow asked quietly.

"Some demon who can suck us all into Hell," Willow felt her blood freeze in her veins. "It was…Dru's idea." He set some eggs on a counter and buried his face in his hands. "She wanted Angelus to wake him up…maybe now he'll forget that idea. We talk about destroying the world…but I think most of us forget that would mean destroying ourselves." Willow opened her mouth, she felt strange feeling pity for Spike but he was obviously distraught at Drusilla's death. "_Don't_ say anything," he growled smacking one of the eggs against the counter and cracking it violently. Somehow the shell didn't smash completely and he was able to dump the contents into a frying pan. "You wanted her dead. If you could you'd drive a stake through my heart right now." There was no point denying this so she kept quiet. _I have to destroy Acathla,_ she thought to herself. She would convince Giles when they were alone next. _If he's still alive._ But would Angel kill him? _I can't see here while Spike cooks and Angel possibly kills Giles!_ A cold sweat broke out across her body, Spike was sitting in his chair glaring at the eggs. Would she have time to outrun him? He obviously didn't want Angel knowing he could walk again, if she ran would he follow by foot or in the chair? _Only one way to find out._ Willow thought bracing herself, but before she could launch her attack she looked at Spike.

"_Immota_!" She cried out looking at Spike and looked in shock as a blue whirlwind enveloped him, seeming to keep him in place. She jumped to her feet and sprinted out from the kitchen, where would Angel have taken him? The room she had first been brought too was downstairs, but Giles had been held upstairs. She could hear Spike's muffled yells from the kitchen and knew her spell was wearing off, deciding to take go with the stairs she sprinted down the hallway and up a large staircase. "Giles!" She screamed looking up the staircase in horror. There were several floors…which one would he be on? "Giles!" She kept calling desperately; she ran to the top floor and found there were only two doors along the hallway. "Giles!" She opened the first door but it was bare except for a large bed, wardrobe and door. She took a step in to the room, could he be behind the door? _No_, a small voice sounded in her head. It was too quiet. Surely if he was behind that door she'd hear Giles at least. She turned around reaching out to close the door behind her, but the doorway was no longer empty. She let out a small squeak as she saw Angel's contorted face glaring down at her, his lips smeared with blood. "Giles?" She whispered her eyes fixated on the blood around Angel's mouth. She felt her knees buckle and her stomach roll, bile burned her throat but she forced it to retreat.

"He'll live," Angelus shoved her into the room and she fell backwards. "Which is more than I can say for Drusilla."

"She deserved it," Willow hissed heatedly. "She's a murderer – just like you!" Angel laughed coldly and shrugged.

"We are vampires Willow. It is our nature," he dropped down on the floor beside her and tapped her shoulder roughly, keeping her pinned to the floor. "As will it be yours one day." He pushed her hair away from her neck and brought his lips down to rest over her pulse. "I've let Spike enjoy you too much. We should be sharing such beauty," Willow cried out and tried to push him away but she couldn't budge Angel an inch.

"Please _don't_." She begged feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Do you think Drusilla begged?" Angel hissed nipping her neck painfully, "do you think Buffy showed her mercy?"

"Killing her _was_ a mercy," Willow cried out as Angel reached down and took her hand in a vice-like grip. She could feel her fingers cracking under the pressure. _Is he going to drive me insane? Replace Drusilla?_ "_I _– _Immor_ –" The spell was cut short as Angel tore into her throat, she could feel her skin ripping as if it were two pieces of cotton sewn together. She could _hear_ the sound of fabric been torn asunder.

"Did Giles teach you that?" Angel hissed sitting up straight but keeping Willow pinned to the floor.

"No…I – I don't know how I know it," Willow whispered watching as the room began to lurch to and fro. She closed her eyes but Angel roughly tapped her cheeks persistently until she opened her eyes.

"Don't go to sleep just yet Willow," Angel taunted her. "I think it's about time you and I spent some quality time together." Willow bit back the scream of terror which built up inside her and threatened to erupt. He leant down to pick her up and set her on her feet, Willow's legs trembled but somehow she kept herself upright. She opened her mouth but Angel clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her speaking. "Try one more spell on me and I will make you _beg_ for death." Her eyes narrowed in hate, wasn't he about to spend the rest of the night doing that? "Did you cast a spell on Spike?" Slowly she nodded, "is he dead?" She shook her head vehemently – it had never crossed her mind to kill him. But then she didn't know how. _The pencil,_ her eyes flew open at the realisation that Angel had given her a weapon. She would have to choose her moment carefully though. She knew it couldn't be tonight, there was nothing small and wooden that she could levitate, she was just going to have to endure whatever it was he had planned. She put up no resistance as he pushed her onto the bed, she realised it was a magnificent four-posted bed but she couldn't bring herself to admire the intricate carved patterns. Her back was pressed against one of the posts and her wrists bound behind it, Willow shifted slightly so that she could sit straighter with her legs tucked beneath her and she eyed Angel wearily as he sat on the bed with only a few feet between them. Willow's head snapped back and she hissed as Angel leant forwards to stroke her cheek gently. Her eyes looked over towards a window which was covered in thick black drapes. "The sun will be up soon…but I find I'm not tired much." He grasped her face in his hands and held her still so he could press his lips against hers.

"Stop it," she pleaded.

"You'll enjoy it eventually Willow," he whispered trailing kisses along her jawline. "Buffy did. Have you never wondered why she hasn't come to find you? She could track me down instantly. She probably knows where we are, yet she's just leaving you here alone."

"She isn't…she's planning." Willow argued defiantly but part of her doubted what she was saying. How long had she been gone? And where had Buffy been the night Angel had kidnapped her? _I should have told her why didn't I?_

The day passed excruciatingly slow, as Angel began to slow down in his torment she wondered which was more favourable – physical torture or this mental anguish he was unleashing on her? _The pain would stop,_ she thought feeling tears prick her eyes, _this never ends. _Even if his words were lies; that Buffy had forsaken her, Xander and Oz were moving on and replacing her, she could never forget them. She couldn't tear the images of their laughing faces from her mind.

"Please," she croaked lifting her head to look at him. "Please _stop_." Angel looked at her, his face full of pity.

"I can make the pain go away Willow," he promised her, "give yourself to me." Willow shook her head but a voice from behind caught her off-guard.

"Willow trust him," her ears pricked at Giles's voice. "He really can make your pain go away…we've been seeing him wrong all the time. He doesn't create pain, he _destroys_ it." She felt the bonds around her wrists loosening, her eyes locked on Angel who was smiling slightly. "Willow, look at me." Gentle hands rested on her shoulders and turned her around, Giles's shirt filled her vision and she threw herself into his arms sobbing helplessly. "Ssh," he whispered soothingly stroking her hair and smoothing it from her face. Lips brushed against the crown of her head, fingers tilted her chin up lightly. Her vision was blurred from the unshed tears, but she could make out Giles's face lowering towards hers. She felt his lips brush hers and pull her into a tender kiss. Her own hands slid up his arms and around his neck. Giles was safe. She didn't pause to question why he was kissing her like this; she didn't pause to think of Oz or even Xander. Right now she just wanted someone safe, someone who cared about her. But as the kiss deepened she became more aware of her surroundings. Why was he doing this? Why was he kissing her rather than helping her get away? And why was he saying Angel would destroy pain? "Let Angel help you."

_He isn't Angel anymore…you told me he's Angelus._ Willow's eyes flew open and she gasped as she found herself staring not into a pair of tired green eyes, but the eyes of a demon. She pushed Giles away with a scream and took in the sight of his crinkled face. _He has fangs!_ She looked between Angel and Giles in horror.

"No." She shook her head and stood up, "Im –" Giles's hand closed over her mouth and Angel rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps I should not have told her she was a witch…she's used that on Spike already and tried it twice on me now."

"She's a determined little sparrow." Giles spun her around and pulled her hair back. Keeping one hand over her mouth he bit into her neck and let out a long moan. His hand over her mouth slackened and both slipped down to encase her slender waist.

"Angel," she whispered weakly as both she and Giles sunk to their knees. The sound of him sucking greedily at her throat sickened her, but she could feel him draining her too much. "Angel help." Why was she asking him for help? But she was more surprised when she saw him walking behind Giles and gently tap him on the shoulder.

"Not too much Ripper, I still need her for that spell. Our little witch is going to help me destroy the Slayer."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I don't think it's a bloody good idea teaching her to use her powers." Spike growled, "was frozen for bloody hours."

"We just need to train her out of that little habit, snip it in the bud." Willow's limbs screamed in agony as she tried to move. Her skin felt as if she had been doused in ice and her limbs were frozen in place, carefully she forced herself to sit up only to find she was lying on a cold stone floor. Angel and Giles were lounging in a settee in front of a roaring fire; Spike was sitting close by still in his wheelchair. Gingerly Willow reached up to press a hand to her sore neck and winced as her fingertips brushed along the tender skin. When she pulled her hand away she was horrified to see her fingertips smeared faintly with blood, as she looked down at her clothes she could see the white gown was drenched in blood. A small moan escaped her lips as she remembered what had happened, how long had she been out for? She could feel her breath quickening as she realised her situation; Giles was a vampire. Buffy had no idea where they were and she had pissed Angel off big time. There was no way she could hope to escape this situation alive. Her frantic breathing must have alerted the three vampires that she was awake. Spike's eyes were full of pity, Giles a mixture of confusion and pity, but Angel's gaze was annoyed. "Someone shut her up before she gives herself a panic attack." He growled rubbing his forehead as if he had a migraine. Giles stood up, but as he took a step towards her Willow jumped up and screamed.

"Willow!" Spike's voice cut through her scream and she looked at him helplessly, "it's alright love. C'mon," he gestured for her to push his chair out of the room. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Your grieving is over then," Angel mocked cruelly.

"I ain' forgotten Dru mate, don' you worry." Spike turned to glare at Angel. "It's your fault she's bloody dead." He gestured for Willow to hurry up and she quickly obeyed, following the directions he gave her. As soon as they were in a small bathroom he leapt from the chair and locked the door before she'd even had a chance at adjusting to her surroundings.

"What –"

"You need to wash," Spike gestured to her bloody appearance as he began turning the tabs on a luxurious looking bath. Without asking her permission he spun her around so he could unlace the back of her dress, his hands were surprisingly gentle as he moved her hair aside. She half expected him to lash out, like he had said she had used her powers against him. Surely he should be angry? _He certainly sounded angry in the other room,_ she found herself thinking. She snapped herself back to the present as she felt the cool air kissing her bare back; she quickly grasped her gown and held it against herself before Spike could tug it off completely.

"Please," she whispered, "don't."

"I'm not going to do anything I promise pet. But you stink of blood and with three vampires around surely you know that's not a good perfume." She nodded and allowed him to slip the dress from her shoulders, she moved her hands to cover herself protectively and when she was sure he had his back turned she hopped into the bath and drew her knees up to her chest.

"I can wash myself," she protested as Spike began cupping water in his hands and pouring it over her head.

"I can leave you alone if you wish, but I guarantee either Angel or the Watcher will take my place." Willow's eyes stung at the mention of Giles and she buried her face into her hands. Spike had moved from his chair to sit on the edge of the bath, the acrid smell of cigarette smoke burnt her nostrils and she coughed without meaning too.

"Those things might not kill you but they can still kill me," she coughed.

"Do you think you'll live long enough for these to do any lasting damage?" His tone was teasing but his words were serious and Willow bit back a sob. "Angelus is fuming at what your little Slayer friend has done. Turning the Watcher was just the beginning."

"Spike please let me go," Willow pleaded, "I'm nowhere near as powerful as Angel thinks I am and even if I was do you really think I'm going to help you kill Buffy?!"

"Personally I hope not, it's no fun if you just give in and it feels like cheating having her all witchified. I'm old fashioned, nothing like a good kill with your own hands." He passed Willow a towel and dutifully turned around so she could dry herself with some privacy.

"I can't put this dress back on – it's covered in blood."

"Good, it will come in use." Willow spun around to see Angel and Giles standing in the doorway, Spike had slunk back into his chair and was continuing to smoke while eyeing her up. "Put the dress on Willow, I'm taking you out."

"No." She threw the dress on the floor and angrily strode past Spike towards the door, but neither Angel nor Giles budged. "M –"

"Silentium." Giles held up his hand and Willow felt something around her throat tighten. It felt as if someone had tied a piece of string around her voicebox and pulled tightly, she glared at Giles with hatred burning in her eyes. "Do not think to use magic against your betters Willow. Get dressed; we will be waiting for you in the main living room." Angrily she watched as the three vampires retreated. _Just do as they say,_ a voice warned her, _if they really are taking you out you might be able to make a run for it._ But where could she go? They were most likely taking her to Buffy's so she could hardly go there, and she wasn't even sure where she was. Once she was dressed she slipped from the bathroom and headed to the main living room, she moved quietly trying to overhear their conversation.

"You're proving useful Ripper." Angel's voice soundly coldly surprised.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Do you truly think I did not know what you had in store for me? I am nothing more than bait for you, more torture for the Slayer. Force her to kill her Watcher so you can pick her off while she's grieving." She heard a murmur of assent but couldn't identify the words; she thought they had fallen silent but just as she stepped towards the door Giles spoke once more. "You need help training her. Willow is determined, she knows now what she is, she will train herself and not to your benefit."

"Personally I don' give a shit about the Watcher. I want the blonde bitch to pay for what she's done to Dru." Spike growled, "bring her back here. Stop messing around and playing mind games. Just grab her already, or are you still in love with her?" There was the sound of something heavy colliding with a wall, "me thinks thou doth protest too much." Spike laughed coldly.

"_Shut up Spike_!" He roared, "where were you when Drusilla was murdered? You're a pathetic excuse for a vampire."

"Watch it, _mate_." Willow took the opportunity to sit down with her back against the wall. Maybe she would get lucky and they would forget about her, she had just made herself comfortable when she realised she'd been given the perfect opportunity to change. Quietly she tiptoed towards the stairs and the room she slept in. She managed to find her overalls at the bottom of a trunk but was dismayed to find they had been slashed, along with the polo neck jumper she had worn the night Angel had kidnapped her. She held the slashed overalls up determined to make them wearable. If she could find a belt she was sure she could keep them up, the legs were still torn but they were functionable. Discarding the polo neck completely she quietly ran to Angel's room where she found a belt and managed to add some extra holes with a knife so that she could secure the overall-jeans to her waist. She added a shirt although it came down to her knees and she had to push the sleeves almost all the way up to her shoulders.

"I think Angelus may have greatly underestimated you." The well-spoken British accent made her heart stop and she flinched as a pair of hands gently turned her around. "Buffy did try to find you Willow; she hated herself for not protecting you." As he spoke Giles trailed his fingers through her still-damp hair, his eyes were fixated on the pulse throbbing faintly against the pale skin of her neck. Slapping his hand away Willow stepped back, the string was still tight around her voicebox and she was conscious that she couldn't scream, although who would help her if she could? To demonstrate how helpless she was Giles reached out to pull her towards him, his hand encircled her waist and he lowered his mouth hungrily onto hers. Willow felt her cheeks heat up, she had secretly harboured a crush on Giles but she never would have taken it further. "Perago," Giles's lips brushed hers as he ended the spell and she quickly backed away.

"Giles -"

"I am not helping you escape Willow, you are better off with us." She arched an eyebrow and sat down on the edge of Angel's bed. She wasn't so frightened that Giles was about to make a move on her, nor was she afraid that Angel would walk in on them. Something told her the argument with Spike had progressed. "I don't want Angelus to kill Buffy any more than you do. I think both he and Spike are being foolish on the matter; Buffy is perhaps one of the greatest slayers – to have her on our side would make us indestructible."

"Buffy would never forgive you," Willow looked at Giles in horror – she couldn't accept that this was a shell of Giles. That the real Giles was dead and in his place was a demon, an imposter. "She _hates_ vampires, we all hate them –"

"But we did not Willow. Did you hate Angel?" He sat beside her and gently cupped her chin, "do you hate him now?"

"_Yes_," she whispered but it was a futile lie. She didn't hate Angel, she hated Angelus, to her they were different people. None of this was Angel's fault, even Ms. Calendar's murder.

"Do you hate Spike? Me?" He leaned in to kiss a tear from Willow's cheek, his tongue grazing her skin delicately. Willow was horrified to find herself torn between fear and desire; his lips against her skin were soft, his words were the words of reason and he smelt of old books and knowledge. _It's Giles,_ a voice persisted in her head. "Well, do you hate me?" He pulled away just an inch so he could look down at her, his thumb stroking her cheek tenderly. Mutely Willow could only shake her head a fraction from side-to-side, how could she hate him? He looked, sounded and _talked_ like Giles. He couldn't be a vampire. But almost as soon as the thought left her mind his lips were upon hers once more, his hand to move cradle the back of her neck and she found herself parting her lips to allow his tongue to explore. Her cheeks flamed with a mixture of embarrassment, self-consciousness and lust. She had harboured a crush on Giles, he was sophisticated, mature and his _accent_. But she had never allowed herself to daydream kissing him, to wonder what it would feel like to run her hands through his hair. It was surprisingly soft, and he gave a guttural growl as she ran her fingers through his fine hair, enjoying the sensation of individual strands tickling against her palms. He broke the kiss to allow her to catch her breath, her heart was thumping in her chest and her mind was spinning. Her eyes half-closed as Giles began to trail kisses along her jaw and down to her neck, unbuttoning the oversized shirt and pushing it down to reveal her slender shoulders. Embarrassed she tried to shrug the shirt back on properly but Giles held it on place and kissed her firmly on her lips once more. "Do not fight me," he whispered, "it will hurt only for a second." Willow didn't absorb his words; she lost herself in his kisses once more and moaned as he began to gently suck at her neck. She cried out as a sharp pain, she moved to pull back but Giles's hand at the back of her neck firmly held her in place. Gently he lowered her so she was lying on her back, his mouth still at her neck but it no longer hurt. Her eyelids fluttered closed and her breathing became ragged, she couldn't understand the waves of pleasure coursing through her veins. Her legs began to tingle and she was consciously aware of a dull-throbbing she had not felt before. Through the shirt she felt Giles cup her breast, giving it a firm squeeze and she moaned, arching her back to minimise the space between them.

"Jesus can the two of you get your own room?" A cold voice drawled from the doorway, weakly Willow opened her eyes to see Angel striding towards them. "Ripper unless you're planning on siring the witch you had best stop now." The waves of pleasure abruptly ended and Willow felt frustration take its place. Her breasts ached and longed to be caressed, the throbbing was growing uncomfortable as the relish of release was denied. "_What_ were you thinking?"

"_Willow…"_ Blinking Willow tried to move her head to see who was calling her, her head lolled to the side as Giles tried to stand her up but she was too weak to support herself and he ended up carrying her. _"Willow, hurry you're going to be late."_

"Late?" She murmured, what was she late for? She wasn't meant to be anywhere.

"Her pulse is slow," Angel's voice was more annoyed than concerned. "Keep her awake."

_"Willow! Class is starting, hurry up and sit down!"_ _Ms. Calendar?_

No longer was Willow being carried, instead she found herself standing in the doorway of the computer room in her overalls and black polo-neck. Students pushed past her as the bell rang and Ms. Calendar stood at the front of the class looking exasperated at her. "I expected better from you Willow, you're a bright young girl. You should have been here before now."

"I – I'm sorry," Willow stammered unsure of what to do. Should she take a seat as Ms. Calendar was clearly expecting her too, or head off to her next class?

_"Wake her up!"_

She looked around confused and felt her feet moving forwards, clearly making the decision of what to do for her.

"Buffy can't kill them Willow, she's not strong enough." Ms Calendar sat behind her own desk and began typing at a rapid pace. "You have to stop them."

"Stop who?" Willow asked without thinking, she rubbed her head as it began to pound and fought back a wave of nausea. She felt as if she were on a boat and bopping along in the current even though she was sitting stationary.

"You _know_ who Willow. Now please, come to class and don't be late again." Ms. Calendar sighed and as she focused her eyes on Willow her facial features began to shift. Her short hair grew longer, her face rounder, softer and more innocent. "He will be your death and you his." Willow jumped at screaming as Drusilla stood up from the computer desk and held out her hands for Willow. "Miss Edith said we were to be sisters…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Willow bolted upright and found herself lying on a bed. Spike and Giles were sitting on the end of the bed, a pack of cards and matchsticks between them. "You're playing poker?" She asked weakly taking a deep gulp from the glass of water someone had left beside the bed. She drained it one go but her mouth still felt paper-dry.

"Well what else was there to do pet? All of us are in disagreement about who gets to sire you and we didn't trust anyone to not take a quick nip." Willow shuddered and shook her head, pushing the blankets aside she blushed to find her shredded overalls gone, but at least Angel's shirt had been left on her. Shakily she planted her feet on the cool ground and carefully stood up.

"_None_ of you are siring me." She said boldly, "I have to go to school…"

"Willow you are confused," she looked at the vampire-Giles and blinked back tears. He spoke so calmly, like he was still human, but he wasn't. She touched her neck and flinched as she felt the ragged skin, already fresh scar tissue was beginning to form and she wondered if she would be marked forever. How many times had she been bitten in the past month? How much more could she endure? "I apologise, I got carried away." He reached out to brush an errant strand of hair from her face but Willow stepped back warily.

"I'm not confused; I have to get to school…_now_." She looked over at the window but the heavy curtains were drawn shut hiding whether it was day or night.

"Calm down love, you ain' goin' anywhere."

"Spike i – is right Willow I'm afraid," Giles said pulling off his glasses and giving them a clean on his shirt. He seemed to be regaining his old characteristics, was that normal? "You need to rest, I took a lot of blood – frankly I am surprised I did not kill you. And rather glad." He smiled at her, his old shy-warm-Giles smile, but his eyes held a lustful glimmer and Willow blushed.

"Ah Willow," she flinched as Angel strode in and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Blushing furiously she stepped away from both Angel and Giles.

"Will you please _stop_ doing that," she said looking between the three of them. Up until recently she had not kissed anyone, now three different men had kissed her and she wasn't quite sure what that made her. "Angel _please_ I have to get to Sunnydale High –"

"Now why would I let you go anywhere?" Her mouth opened and closed several times, how could this be the same person who had helped them? He had been willing to travel across the world to help keep the Judge out of Spike and Drusilla's hands.

"Drusilla!" She cried out, "I – I had a dream…she was at the school…"

"Bollocks," Spike stood up and Willow was surprised to see him walking in front of the others. "Why would Dru come to you?"

"S – She told me that…Miss Edith said we were to be sisters," she looked between Spike and Angel deciding that partial truths might be in her favour.

"Did she say anything else?" Angel demanded staring intently at her; Willow met his eyes and nodded slightly. Angel held her gaze for a few moments before breaking it and gesturing to Giles. "Ripper come with me. Spike, stay."

"I ain' a bloody babysitter mate!" But it was only Willow who heard his protests, he turned to her with a look of desperation and heartbreak on his face. "Did she say anything abou' me?"

"I – It was a dream Spike," she pleaded. "One minute she wasn't there…the next she was…" She looked at the pile of matchsticks on the bed. "Why were you playing with matches?" She asked in an attempt to draw his attention away from the conversation. She picked up a match and focused on the tip intently, a small smile crossing her lips as the head burst into flame.

"We were playing for something far too valuable to just place on the table." Her blood froze at his tone and the flame extinguished.

"W – W – What were y – you p – playing f – for?" She stammered although she felt she could guess the answer.

"You." Willow turned to look into the burning yellow eyes of a demon.

"I –" Spike clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her uttering a spell.

"I am not going to hurt you," his voice was thick and she eyed him in disbelief. "Truly, I promise that right now I will not bite. That bloody Watcher has no self-control, twice in a week he has drained you almost to the brink of death.."

"Mfr fm." Willow's voice was muffled beneath Spike's hand; he took it away with a warning look. "Your face." Willow nodded at him, it was hardly reassuring for a vampire to say he wasn't about to bite when he had his biting face on.

"Can' control it I'm afraid love. You'll learn soon enough what it's like." _No I won't,_ Willow told herself. She had to get to the school; Ms. Calendar had been trying to tell her something, but what? "C'mon love le's have a game."

"I – I don't know how to play," Willow sat on the edge of the bed opposite him and looked at the cards he dealt apprehensively.

"Then I promise not to cheat." His face relaxed and he smiled teasingly at Willow. They played the first few games in relative silence, Spike breaking it only to explain the rules and tricks to her. "Did Drusilla say anything to you?" Willow looked at him guiltily and shook her head. "Nothing abou' me?"

"I'm sorry Spike…but it was a dream, surely it wasn't her?"

"You don' know Drusilla, she had the gift of prophecy." Willow supressed a shudder remembering Drusilla's words. They resumed their silence but this time it was awkward and Willow found herself listening for the footsteps that would signal the return of Giles or Angel, or both.

"Why are you walking again?" She asked Spike eventually, "I thought you didn't want him to know you were healing."

"Wanker tried to stake me. Had to defend myself somehow."

"You're not still harping on about that are you?" Angel tossed some clothes at Willow, "get dressed." He gestured for Spike to follow him from the room and Willow quickly dressed before they could return. Angel had given her his own clothes and she was terrified that the jeans would stay up, even with the belt. She rolled the legs of the jeans several times but still they threatened to trip her up. Forcing herself to leave the room she made her way down staircases towards the front entrance where the three vampires waited for her. "I'm warning you Willow – any attempt to escape will not end well for you." He gestured to a statue she had not noticed before, a monstrous beast standing tall his eyes glared threateningly even though they were carved from stone. From his chest jutted an elegant sword and she swallowed a lump of fear.

"Acathla?" She whispered looking at Giles who nodded.

"Drusilla was eager to awake the demon Acathla, to have us all sucked into Hell…"

"And you would have gone along with that?" Willow asked arching her eyebrow, "do none of you think these things through?" She looked at Spike and Angel pointedly. "The Judge would have killed everyone, even you Spike – vampires were not immortal from him –"

"Well, I was." Angel smirked and approached the demon statue, tugging at the sword.

"What is the point in destroying the world so that there is no one left? Why have everyone sucked into Hell including yourself? You wouldn't rule Angel; you would suffer just as everyone else would." Her words seemed to make him pause and he nodded thoughtfully.

"It might be nice to have a woman who speaks reason," he smiled menacingly at Willow and she flinched. "But my warning stands, just a single attempt -"

"I won't." She sighed, she was desperate to escape but what good would it do? They knew where she lived, where her friends lived – where could she go that was safe? _Ms. Calendar thinks I might be able to stop him,_ she thought to herself thinking of the dream. But she couldn't help thinking of Drusilla's words. Giles moved to open the door and Willow moved to follow him but Angel gripped her wrist and forced her around to face him. Before she could ask what he was doing he tied a piece of black cloth over her eyes blindfolding her. "W – Won't this look s – suspicious?" She asked as she felt herself turned around and led by the hand outside. The wind was lashing violently and she felt bits of dead leaves and twigs hit her hands, face and legs. "Three men leading a blindfolded girl?"

"We're hardly walking," Angel sneered and she heard the familiar click of a car unlocking. She almost fell into the car as Angel pushed her roughly inside. Her fingers twitched to take off the blindfold and she felt someone grasp her wrists lightly, a thumb gently stroking her skin. Soon the blindfold was taken off although she couldn't understand why she had worn it in the first place, the windows of the car were painted black and she wondered how Spike could even see where he was going. Trying to distract herself from the fact she would be seconds from death if he made one wrong move she glanced down at the hand holding onto her wrists. She recognised Giles's sturdy hands but couldn't bring herself to look at him. Twice he had almost killed her and today she had discovered he had been gambling for the right to her. The thought both repulsed her yet stirred something deep within. As Spike skidded into the carpark she followed Giles from the car and hurried up the steps into the main entrance. Both Watcher and Witch paused in the hallway taking in the scent of textbooks, perfume, polished floors and stale cafeteria food.

"I miss it," she whispered blinking back tears as she stepped up to the trophy cabinet. She felt Giles step up beside her but the reflection of the cabinet showed only her.

"Why are we here Willow?" Angel cut through her reminiscing and tugged her away from the cabinet.

"It was in the library," she lied, "I – I don't know if there's something there…" She hoped she'd be able to make a detour to the computer lab.

"Then move." Angel pushed her forwards the small group made its way to the library. As they approached Willow caught sight of the ladies' room and decided to try and take a risk. She slowed down gradually so that Spike and Giles took the lead, nervously she touched Angel's arm. "What?"

"I…I…" Nervously she flicked her eyes to the ladies and was thankful for the blush staining her cheeks. "Please, I promise I won't run away – I – I just…" Angel watched her suspiciously but nodded and continued his long strides. She slipped into the bathroom and waited a few minutes wondering if she was really going to risk this. What if he caught her and thought she was running away? Before she could talk herself out of it Willow opened the door a crack and looked around for Angel, Spike and Giles. She had the advantage over Spike, he wouldn't know the layout. But Giles had worked here and Angel visited often enough with the rest of the Scoobies. Walking quickly, but not daring to run, she hurried to the computer lab and slipped into the room. She left the lights off and closed the door behind her, walking over to Ms. Calendar's desk she sat down and began logging in to the system. She was uncomfortably aware that time was not on her side, nor did she have a clue as to what she was looking for. Without thinking she opened her emails and began to write one to Buffy, Xander and Oz.

Hey guys,

I'm still alive. I don't know where Angel is living, it looks like some sort of mansion but I'm only ever inside – I've tried to escape but I can't. I'm sorry. I had a dream last night, Ms. Calendar was telling me I was late and we were in her classroom, I convinced Angel to bring me here now but I can't figure out what she wanted me to find. Keep your eyes peeled in the computer lab, maybe there's something here. I miss you, please

Footsteps clipped against the polished floor and Willow hurriedly pressed "send", switched the monitor off and dove onto the computer. She didn't have time to log off but she was more concerned with the glare from the monitor. She slipped round to the side of the desk furthest away from the door and drew her knees to her chest. The desk was against a filing cabinet, habit broke into Willow's mind and she found herself peering down the minute gap between the two. Something caught her eye and as the door creaked open she stretched out to grab it. Her middle and index finger of her left hand scraped something thin and cool and she snatched it between the two as the lights flickered on.

"Willoooow," Angel's voice was cold but she decided to throw herself into the fire and jumped up as she slipped the disk into a pocket of the jeans.

"I – I can explain," she stammered. "I – I heard whispering and it got louder as I came in this direction."

"And you hid because…?" Angel waved his hand in a rolling motion as he strode towards her. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled it back so Willow was pulled backwards with her neck exposed. "This reminds me of a night so similar to this one. A woman all alone at her desk, surprised when I showed up. Is it going to end the same way?" His fingers unwound from her hair and both hands cupped her fragile neck where he twitched them menacingly. Willow let out a small scream and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"I heard footsteps – I was worried it might be a j – janitor o – or S – Snyder," she squeaked ashamed as her voice grew thick with tears. "Angel _please_ I promise I wasn't running away – I – I thought Drusilla was leading me here." Her back was beginning to ache from being held at a backwards angle. "I was just trying to see if there was anything here." She looked into his yellow eyes, impossible to read, and drew in a ragged breath. It was impossible for her to know what Angel was thinking in regards to her. Spike and Giles had made their lust perfectly clear, but what about Angel? He had moments of lust, but mostly he had ignored her. Suddenly he released her and gave her a shove backwards into the filling cabinet.

"Did you find anything?" He began overturning chairs, tables and throwing computers from their desks. Willow cowered against the filing cabinet and covered her head with her arms as shards of broken glass and wood showered across the room.

"No! The whispering stopped when I got here, I was just wandering around trying to think."

"Well lucky for you we did find something in the library." When Angel stepped back next to her, his face was human and gentle. He pulled Willow's arms away from her neck and held her hands gently. "I have a spell for you to do…but it is a tough spell Willow." He stroked her cheek gently, there was a glimmer of something in his eyes and Willow looked at him curiously.

"W – What i – i – if I c – can't do it?" She whispered, "I'm only learning…"

"You have to find the strength in you to do this Willow," Angel was almost pleading with her. "I _need_ you to help me." He had completely changed from the wild beast who had threatened her only moments ago.

"What do y – you w – want me t – to d – do?" She stammered confused and terrified by the torn look in his eyes.

"Give me back my soul. Please."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Angel led Willow from the computer lab down to the library, he held her hand but in a non-threatening manner. His grip was slack, and when Willow looked up at him she found a muscle in his jaw twitching. _Is he serious?_ She couldn't help the feeling of hope swelling within; if he truly wanted his soul back then surely she could go home? By why the sudden backtrack? As the library came into view Angel paused and tilted Willow's chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Willow, do you trust me?" He sounded like the old Angel, there wasn't a hint of malice in his voice and Willow found herself nodding despite the voice screaming at her in the back of her mind. "Giles and Spike are not aware of what the spell actually does – they think it will make us truly immortal." Willow shuddered at the thought, "I want you to cast this on all three of us."

"Why?"

"Why should I be the only one to suffer? Buffy will never forgive me for what I have done to Giles, the only way I can make things right is by giving returning his soul. Then he will be the true Giles, she will not have to kill him." Oddly his words made sense, "Giles has not killed yet – his guilt will be considerably less than mine…and Spike's."

"W – What if I c – can't do it?" She whispered, it never occurred to her to question whether he was lying to her. Her right hand slipped into her pocket, seeking the floppy disk. Ms. Calendar had brought her to the school for a reason, was this it? To give Angel back his soul? But it had not been her who discovered this spell…

"You have great potential Willow," Angel stroked her face gently and smiled warmly at her. "I have faith in you." Taking her hand once more he led her into the library where Giles and Spike were poring over ancient books. Willow felt a stab of pain in her chest at the sight of Giles; he was in a fresh shirt and tweed jacket obviously having kept spares in his office. He was holding a book open in his hands, his lips moving as he silently read the words. How could he be a vampire? He looked so human, so normal…so _Giles_. Angel squeezed her hand gently sensing her thoughts and pushed her lightly towards the table. "She'll do it," Angel told the other two and pulled a chair out for Willow to sit in.

"Splendid," Giles set the book he'd been reading in front of Willow and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She wanted to tell him about the disk she had found, she felt like she should give it to him. After all it was Ms. Calendars. _It's just a floppy disk, it might not even be hers – a student could have left it in class by mistake._ It never occurred to her to take a look on the disk; she just drew comfort from it. Ms. Calendar was with her. She looked down at the book but none of the words made any sense.

"Giles I – I can't read Latin," she pointed out to him, "shouldn't you be the one to do it?" Giles pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Unfortunately I cannot," he lowered his voice and slipped his glasses back on. "T – the spell can only be done by someone who is erm…well a…" Willow was sure had he still been human he would have been blushing. "Well…pure."

"Pure?" Willow looked at him confused but as she met Giles's eyes she felt something _click_ in her mind. "_Oh_…" Her cheeks grew uncomfortably warm and she looked at Angel and Spike who were standing beside the issue desk. "How did you know?" She whispered horrified.

"Your scent…your blood." Giles was apologetic and he seemed to reach out to squeeze her hand but thought better of it at the last moment. "So you see…you a – are the only one who is erm…c – capable of carrying out this spell." She looked down at the meaningless words full of self-doubt.

"Xander _relax_ I'm going to find them. _Both_ of them." Willow and Giles looked up in shock at the sound of approaching voices and Giles grabbed the book as the doors swung open. Buffy, Xander, Oz and Cordelia strode in fresh from patrolling, a determined look on Buffy's face. Giles gently tugged Willow to her feet and squeezed her arm in gentle warning not to speak. As the Scoobies realised the library wasn't empty they skidded to an abrupt halt and looked at the four intruders in disbelief.

"_Willow_! _Giles_!" She ran forwards but Angel stepped into her path and caught her off-guard with a punch in her stomach sending her winded to the ground.

"Buffy!" Willow cried but Angel had already turned his attention to her, sweeping her up her pushed Giles forwards, with Spike quick on his heels they ran up a staircase and jumped through one of the windows. She could hear the shouts of her friends but they weren't quick enough to beat them back to the car.

"Spike _floor_ it." Angel commanded and he swept the blindfold back over Willow's eyes. "The book, have you got it?"

"Of course." Willow began shivering violently, suddenly she felt as if she had been doused in a bucket of ice. She had been so _close_. "She's going into shock." She felt something heavy placed around her shoulders and a pair of hands rub her arms vigorously. The blindfold was quickly taken off and her head was turned so that she was facing Giles. "Willow take a deep breath," he instructed and shakily she obeyed.

"B – But –"

"Willow Ripper is right," it struck her that Angel was referring to Giles by his former nickname and somewhere in the back of her mind he wondered if it was a slip of the tongue or purposeful. "And notice how your friends are all still living." Giles ushered her into the kitchen area of the mansion where he promptly put the kettle on.

"I c – c – can't do the s – spell Giles," she pleaded with him as he set a scalding mug of tea in front of her. She heaped several spoons of sugar into it without realising what she was doing. "I'm n – not that strong!" Surely a spell to restore a vampire's soul was not a simple task. Trembling she forced herself to sip the tea, wincing as it scalded the tip of her tongue.

"You need more faith in yourself Willow," Giles sat beside her and set a bacon sandwich in front of her. She dug into it hungrily, grateful for the distraction. "Jenny always admired your intelligence and even Principal Snyder trusted you to run her classes after…well…" Listening to his voice was soothing and Willow found her nerves calming down. She swallowed the last mouthful of sandwich and took a final gulp of the cooler tea.

"Do you miss her?" Giles looked thoughtful at the question.

"I do, yes." Giles nodded sadly, "I find part of me still loves her…" Remembering the disk in her pocket Willow dug it out and slipped it onto the table.

"I – I found this in her classroom." Giles picked the disk up and studied it thoughtfully, smiling he pressed it back into Willow's hands.

"I think she would rather you have it. I never understood those things." Willow slipped the disk back into her pocket and sat back in silence.

"When do I have to do this spell?"

"I think perhaps the sooner the better." Giles stood up and gathered her plate and mug, "there are…other issues we must attend too once the spell is complete."

"Issues?" The tone of his voice made Willow feel tense and she looked behind her surprised to see Angel and Spike standing in the doorway, how long had they been there? Had they seen the disk? She wasn't sure why but she knew she had to keep the disk secret from Angel, it made no sense given she didn't even know what was on there.

"The sun will be up…perhaps n – now is not the time for this discussion." Giles said wearily.

"No, it's the perfect time." Angel clapped Willow on the shoulder, she glanced at Spike who wore a look of distaste but joined them and sat down at the table. "You see Red there are three of us, each wanting to claim you." The pack of cards and matches swam into her mind and Willow looked at Giles and Spike in disgust. "So we came up with a solution, it seems rather…"

"Crass." Spike supplied lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag from it. "Disgusting."

"_What_ is your solution?" Willow demanded turning to look at Angel.

"Well erm…really…it would be left for you to decide." Giles sat down and rubbed his nose wearily. Willow looked at them all wondering what on earth they had plotted.

"_After_ the spell," Angel emphasised and she felt a brief flare of hope, "we want to make you one of us, but who should have the honour of calling themselves your Sire?"

"So you want me to choose who will kill me?" Willow's nose wrinkled in repulsion.

"Not just kill you." Angel smirked, "you have far more to offer. One of us will drain you, another will sire you."

"And the third?" Willow asked feeling her stomach plummet.

"This is why Angel wants you to carry out the spell first Willow," Giles sighed, "_think_ about what we talked about."

"You said you couldn't do the spell…because…because…" Realisation crossed her face and Willow stood up looking at the three in disgust. "_No_." She shook her head, "I'm not choosing that!"

"If you don't then I shall decide," Angel's face hardened into his demonic mask. "I do not think you'll like my choices." Rising to his feet he planted a hand firmly on Willow's waist and escorted her to the small room she slept in. "Remember Willow, this is _after_ the spell." With his face still that of a demon he leant down and crushed his lips against hers, his fangs teasingly nipping at her lower lip. Straightening up he closed the door and left her alone with the sound of the lock turning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"They cannot seriously think I am going to go along with this." Willow hissed pacing around the room. She had overheard some of Cordelia's friends playing a game "kiss, shag or marry", she was finding her ultimatum a horrifying level up. They expected her to choose who would take her virginity, drain her to the brink of death and then sire her into a demon? She shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed, sending the matches scattering onto the floor. "I won't do it!" She shouted jumping to her feet and pounding on the door. "You can all burn in Hell!" She screamed until her voice was hoarse and continued to pound on the door until her palms were bright red and ached. She stepped back as the door unlocked and slowly opened, Giles peered in looking concerned. "Get. Out." Willow hissed at him.

"Willow I understand you are upset –"

"_Upset_?" She hissed fighting back the urge to slap him. "You were playing cards for the right to claim me yesterday? And now I find that you have all been discussing who should _rape_ and _kill_ me?"

"Of course not," Giles scolded her. "I would _never_ rape you Willow, nor would Spike for that matter."

"I don't want to sleep with either of you!" She cried, "I don't lo –" She was cut off as Giles pulled her close and crushed his lips against hers. His hands on her waist gripped them tightly, securely and once more she felt herself surrendering to him. "Giles, no…" She whispered and abruptly he released her.

"Spike and I both agree this is rather crass," Giles gestured for her to sit and Willow obeyed. "But Spike is unaware of certain…events." Willow looked at him suspiciously, "I know what spell you are undertaking Willow. Why would Angel ask you to make us truly immortal only to turn you after? Surely he would want you to share in that glory." Willow was doubtful; she wondered why Angel would share immortality with anyone else. "Something has happened to him…I am not sure what, but he wants his soul back."

"If I do this spell though…he wants me to cast it on you all."

"I admit it is not ideal…but there are ways for me to break the curse. But I have done nothing too severe…not in comparison to Angel." He reached out to brush a strand of hair back behind her ear, "I regret greatly what I have done to you Willow. But do not dismiss this thought too quickly, encourage Angel and show that you are thinking about it."

"How though? How can I make him believe that I am considering this…this…" She shuddered and shook her head.

"You share a connection with your sire; some believe that there is a bond shared between…well…" He let the sentence hang and Willow blushed. "Draining you would not really create a bond. When a vampire takes your blood they are more aware of your emotions, but only for a short time. This bond would be breakable."

"So whoever drains me would not hold anything over me…not permanently?" Willow asked and Giles nodded, "but if I give him an answer it just looks as if I am taking this seriously…"

"Only Spike will believe it. Angel has no intentions of carrying this foolishness out. Remember he has already stated it will be _after_ the spell, which by the way you do not have to be pure to do. But it gives you our protection."

"And I can go home once the spell is completed?"

"Of course." Willow bit her lip and looked down at her hands which were clenched in her lap. Giles squeezed her shoulder gently. "I will let you have a think." Willow didn't say anything as he left her alone with her thoughts. _Do the spell…everything will be better after the spell._ Lying down, still fully dressed, she pulled the blanket over her head with only a small gap for her to breathe through. _Do the spell and everything will be back to normal._

A knock at the door roused Willow from a dreamless sleep, stretching she poked her head out from beneath the blanket and groggily called out to the person behind the door. She didn't see the point in getting up and answering the door, she was locked in. Spike walked in carrying a tray laden with an assortment of delicious smelling foods. Eagerly Willow sat up and accepted the tray but she glared at him suspiciously. From what Giles had said, Spike was the only one who believed that she had to make this choice.

"You're not here to advise me are you?" She shot at him digging into the steak, it was a bit rare for her liking but it was food and it was hot.

"No Red," Spike lit a cigarette and looked at her sadly. "I don't know what Giles said to you, I know he came here, and I don't want to know. The whole business is sordid, I just wish I could say I want no part in it." Willow arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm a hot-blooded vampire just like the other two, of course I want to fuck you and sire you – who wouldn't?" Willow blushed and focused on her plate unable to look at Spike. "You're intriguing Red, you withstood weeks of torment, starvation, humiliation…yet you still have the strength to do this spell? You're beautiful…" His voice thickened and Willow looked up surprised to see his eyes bright. "You're a fresh change from Drusilla…"

"When does Angel want me to do the spell?"

"Tonight." The fork dropped from her hand and landed on the tray with a clatter. "Most likely he'll give you a day or two to make your decision, I'm sorry Red. Genuinely." Spike stood up to leave, but before he turned to depart he stooped over her to kiss her on the forehead. His fingers gently lifted her chin up, "whatever you choose, I promise to look after you." Willow blushed, she felt like she should thank him but she couldn't bring herself too. What did she have to be thankful for? Once he left she finished her meal, contemplating what tomorrow would bring. After tonight she would hopefully have restored the souls of three vampires, her doubt had left her – she was sure if she failed Angel would force her to make this sordid decision. After she had finished eating she set the tray on the floor and made her way to the bathroom where she freshened herself up before going downstairs. Her right hand reached into her pocket where she absently stroked the floppy disk. _Please help me Ms. Calendar_. She found the three vampires sitting around the fireplace in the main room, it was deliciously warm and she realised how cold she had been up until that moment. Angel was the first to notice her and he stood up gesturing for her to take his seat.

"Have you made your decision?"

"In _one_ night?" Willow asked horrified unable to believe he was really wanting an answer now.

"If you would rather I choose –"

"_No_." Willow said firmly, "I haven't been able to decide. All I know is I don't want you to sire me or…_that_," she shuddered to think what humiliations Angel would have in store for her if she chose him to share her bed. "So I suppose the only option is for you to drain me." _And hope that you kill me,_ but she added the last part to herself. "Can I just do the spell?"

"Of course," Angel was smiling coldly at her and she noticed a dark glimmer in his eyes. He gestured to the floor which had candles set up, a knife and a shallow bowl. She looked at the cluster of objects apprehensively and took the spell book from Giles as she sat down in front of the items. Angel sat opposite her, Giles to her right and Spike to her left so they formed a loose circle. The spell didn't appear to be too long, just a few lines, but she couldn't make out a single word. In turn each of the vampires picked up the bowl, bit into their wrists and dripped blood into the bowl. Willow felt the meal she had only just eaten begin to revolt in her stomach and she whimpered as Spike picked up her left hand and quickly slashed the knife across her palm. Her looked at her apologetically as he gently closed her palm to make a fist, and squeezed so that her blood trickled. The stinging sensation made her feel dizzy and she wondered if she could truly do this.

"Adiuro te mihi in sanguine tuo." She began hoping she was pronouncing the words right, as she spoke she saw Angel, Giles and Spike pass the bowl around and take a deep drink. She almost recoiled as Spike offered her the bowl, she shook her head but quickly obeyed and drank as Angel shot her a warning look. _This is wrong,_ a small voice in her head spoke. _This doesn't seem like the right spell._ "In sanguine tuo, si tibi obligo. Mors autem altera non offendas unum sine vulnere." Giles lit a match and tossed it into the remnants of blood, a puff of deep red smoke rose up from the wooden bowl and Willow found herself drawn forwards. It had a curious scent and she found herself leaning in to take more of the scent in noticing that the others did the same. As her nostrils met the smoke it seemed to force its way into her lungs and she choked, coughing violently. Desperately she clawed at her throat, trying to drag in breaths of air but her lungs felt as if she had inhaled concrete. "_Help_," she wheezed looking at the three but it was only Spike who moved by her side and held her upright.

"What's bloody happening?" He demanded looking at Angel and Giles.

"She'll be fine," Angel waved his hand dismissively, "the spell is just taking hold." As her vision was enveloped by giant black spots Willow fought to take in one final breath, and was relieved when her lungs seemed to accept the air. Spike rubbed her back and stroked her hair soothingly, but Willow began to tremble in anger and hatred. Her eyes darting between Angel and Giles.

"You _lied_ to me!" She cried, had Giles known? Or had Angel tricked him also?

"Did you truly believe either Ripper or I would want our souls back?" Angel laughed, "Willow…you were meant to be the _smart_ one out of your friends!" She looked at Giles who was smiling and shaking his head, clearly amused at her own stupidity, naivety and trust.

"Did you know?" She asked hoping that Giles would shake his head, no…of course he hadn't! He would not have tricked her. He was Giles!

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Spike snapped.

"Spike, why do you think Willow would do this spell? Do you think she would truly make us immortal?" Spike looked at Willow, pulling her closer as if to protect her.

"What did you make me do?" She cried, "_why_?"

"You made us immortal…from the Slayer at least. You see Red, if one of us dies…so will you." The smile on Angel's face was cruel and taunting and she shook her head in disbelief.

"That wouldn't stop Buffy –"

"Of course it would Willow, stop being a fool." Giles scolded her. "You are Buffy's closest friend, do you really think she would kill us knowing that it would end your life also? That she would be responsible for your murder?" Willow shook her head, no longer could she see either of the vampires or even the room. Tears blurred her eyes.

"You _lied_ to me," she accused Giles. "Giles…how _could_ you?" Tears trickled down her cheeks in time for her to see his true face. The face of a twisted monster, with fangs and yellow eyes.

"Because I am no longer Giles, I am Ripper." Laughing Giles and Angel left her alone with Spike, the blonde vampire still had his arms wrapped protectively around her and she sobbed helplessly into his blood-red shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"What spell did you think you were doing pet?" Spike eventually moved Willow from the floor and onto one of the comfortable settees. She moved to shake her head, but thought better of it and decided to tell him the truth.

"When Angel found me in the computer lab he told me he wanted his soul back. He said you'd all found the spell in the library."

"So you thought you were giving all of us our souls back?" A flicker of anger passed over Spike's eyes and Willow flinched.

"I'm sorry…but what else could I do? I thought if I gave Angel and Giles their souls back then things would go back to normal?"

"And what about me?" Spike seethed.

"I didn't think…I just…" She burst into fresh sobs and buried her face into her hands, "Spike I'm _sorry_, I truly am! I should not have lied to you, but Angel said that you and Giles thought it was an immortality spell and then Giles came to me during the day and told me he knew the truth. I just…I wasn't thinking about how this would affect you. I'm sorry." She looked at the floor, tears blurring her vision. Perhaps this was her fault, perhaps this was karma. She had been prepared to sacrifice Spike for her own happiness. Giving him a soul would have been torment; he'd killed over the century and had two slayers under his belt. What would eternal life have been like for him? She buried her face into her hands, for some reason the thought of Spike being angry with her upset her further.

"Willow, ssh…it's okay pet." Gently he rubbed her back, pulling her hands away from her face he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Just promise me you will not lie or do something like that again?"

"I promise," she nodded, "I'm sorry…I should have thought…" She found herself hugging him back tightly. "I thought I'd be going home tonight…" The realisation hit her; it felt as if she had walked into a brick wall. "All this time…I thought this ridiculous decision making was a joke. Giles even told me as much, he said just make it look as if I had been thinking things through…but they're really going to expect me to decide aren't they?"

"Afraid so pet," Spike sighed sitting back and pulling her with him. It felt almost natural and Willow found herself curling up against him, how had this happened? She had never loathed Spike; she'd not even hated him really. But her fear of him had almost evaporated. "Any ideas?"

"No…" She shook her head, "I don't want Giles touching me." She spat at the thought of him either bedding her or siring her. "Why should I choose? I should…"

"Run away?" She nodded unsure if she should have admitted this to Spike. "Be realistic, where can you go?" Willow paused and thought about this, she couldn't go home or to her friends. She had no money to just leave town…she wouldn't even know how to just disappear.

"What would you do?" She asked glumly keeping an eye on the door in case Giles and Angel came back. Spike shook his head and traced small circles on her upper arm as he lost himself in thought.

"I don't know pet," he sighed. "You could run away but you know Angel, he will take it out on your family and friends. And until he tires of tormenting you he will just come after you. But I can't tell you who to choose to bed or sire you…that has to be your decision…"

"I really have to choose?" She asked quietly, Spike nodded and squeezed her arm gently. "Then why can't you do both?" She could tell her question caught him off-guard and she blushed. "You pointed out to me once that you have been the only one to be honest with me…Giles…he betrayed me today." Tears blurred her eyes at the thought of his betrayal. "Turn me now…or bed me first if you think he'll still try that and then turn me…_please_."

"Because that wasn't an option." Willow turned around to see Angel smirking at her from the doorway, blood was smeared around his lips although his face was human. "Why should Spike get all the fun? We need to share you Willow. Drusilla never minded us sharing her." he moved to pull her up but Spike jumped to his feet and pushed him away violently.

"Willow is _not_ Drusilla," he growled. "She did your poxy spell why do you still want to torment her with this foolishness?"

"You're going soft Spike my boy. What happened to the ruthless killer?"

"I'm still ruthless and I'm still a killer – but I don't believe in playing with my food."

"Angel _please_, Spike is right – you really don't need me anymore."

"But I do. Buffy killed my daughter Willow, she tore apart my family…I'd have thought you would remember that Spike."

"And you killed Giles."

"He is hardly a replacement for Drusilla. Although I am growing quite fond of him, he will definitely be good company for the centuries ahead. But you Willow," he lunged forwards and snatched her from Spike's grasp. "You will be a _pleasure_ to have by my side for eternity." The sound of ripping fabric tore through her ears, the skin on her arms and midriff broke out in goosebumps as they were exposed to the air. Despite the roaring fire, she no longer felt warm and she desperately tried to cover herself with her hands but Angel pinned them above her head with one hand. His free hand traced along the strap of her bra and he pulled it teasingly. "You can change your mind if you don't want Ripper touching you," he whispered dipping his finger into the cup of her bra and gently brushing along her nipple. Willow writhed under him, desperately trying to get away. "Let Giles drain you and Spike sire you," he trailed kisses from her neck, between her breasts and moved onto his knees so he could kiss her midriff. Her hands now free Willow tried to push him away. "Let me fuck you," he slapped her hands away playfully and began to unbutton the jeans.

"_No_," Willow pleaded and she looked towards Spike for help. He was staring transfixed at her, but hearing the desperation in her voice he snapped himself from his thoughts and pulled Angel back. "If you don't let me go then I'll kill myself – and if my spell worked then it means you die too." Angel smiled cruelly at her.

"Go ahead, but just remember you are not only bound to me. You are bound to Spike and Ripper also. If I die, you die…and so will they." Anger swept through Willow so hot and powerful it frightened her, she had never felt such a surge of emotion before. Without thinking she snatched up the poker from beside the fireplace, it was heavier than she expected but still she was able to lift it. Blinded by anger she swung the poker at Angel, narrowly missing his skull and instead hitting him across the back with it.

"Spells can be broken," she hissed at him, "and I swear to God I will find the counter spell for this. And when I do I will drive a stake into your heart so slowly you will feel each splinter and _beg_ me for mercy." Grabbing a stack of books from the bookcase she left the stunned Spike and wounded Angel, heading straight for the small bedroom.


End file.
